With Reckless Abandon
by Steele Stingray
Summary: When Yuna's fiancee is killed at their wedding, her childhood friend, Tidus, is relieved, and scared that she might be targeted too. When another suitor comes to court her, Tidus has to do everything in his power to protect her from a new and even more sinister threat. Tidus/Yuna. Rated M for sexuality.
1. Eyes to the Moon, Idiot

**Author's Note: **Possibly because I'm a masochist, I've started writing 2 multi-chapter stories; I must have a death wish… Anyway, this is an idea I got for another Tidus/Yuna fic, so I hope you like it; in this Spira, Sin doesn't exist (just a heads up), so have fun figuring out the rest!

**With Reckless Abandon**

**Chapter I: Eyes to the Moon, Idiot**

"Wake up you ass!"

Tidus rolled over to face the open door. The sunrise was impressive this morning. Starting from the top of his doorframe, it was a very light bluish-purple, like the crystals on Mount Gagazet, followed by a deep fleshy pink, and then orange and yellow, so bright with the promise of the fire of a new day that Tidus had to squint against it. However, the magnificent sunset was blocked by the large and conspicuous presence of his father, Jecht. He stared down at Tidus with something very similar to dislike.

"Wake up you ass! Worthless kid!" He barked again, in case Tidus hadn't heard him the first time.

Tidus _had_ heard him the first time. It had been impossible not to. He had slept very poorly that night and his ears and temples throbbed at the noise, there was a tinge of nausea in his stomach, and his throat and eyes felt as though they had been thoroughly massaged with sandpaper. In short, he felt like shit.

"You're back early." Tidus croaked, tossing his tan legs over the side of his bed. "I thought you were supposed to celebrate for another three days."

"I thought you were supposed to as well, much less show up at all." Jecht said sharply, glaring. Tidus averted his eyes. "And yet, here we are." Jecht gave a sigh that rippled through his muscled body. He was tall, tan, and muscular, like Tidus, but his long hair was the most luminous black and his eyes veritably glowed red. Those red eyes were downcast. "Look…there's been…an _incident_…"

Tidus looked up in confusion, his brain still a little bit asleep. Jecht sighed again, and scratched his head as if deciding how best to go about breaking the news to his only son. No doubt, it would probably be the bluntest way imaginable.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this," Jecht said gruffly and Tidus rolled his eyes; how unusual..."There's been an assassination…"

Tidus had been halfway through taking a breath, when it froze in his throat. In fact all of him seemed to be frozen solid and, like an ice cube, he felt cold sweat break out on his forehead. Jecht gauged him for a reaction and Tidus noted the distressed set to his father's jaw and the dark circles under his eyes. He tried to get some air inconspicuously, but his throat seemed to be swollen shut.

"Is she…is she…?" Was all he could gasp. The sunrise hurt his eyes and his heartbeat was painful.

Jecht pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. It was him. She's fine." Tidus sighed in relief and his head felt light as a feather. He crashed back down against his bed, throwing one long, dark arm over his eyes. His heart slowed. She was ok. Thank Yevon…

He waited before sitting up again. "W-What happened?"

"That's why I told you to get up, you lazy bastard." Jecht said poisonously. "We're having a meeting. The whole guard. Everyone is back here in Besaid, hiding out in case of another attempt. Now get up. This is something you can't bow out of."

Tidus had no intention of doing so, but it wouldn't do any good to try and explain that to his father, who thought Tidus' sole purpose in life was to try and get out of any obligation. Already Jecht had left the house altogether, leaving Tidus alone with his thoughts as he laced on his black boots.

When he was fully dressed, he ran out into the humid Besaid morning, where the rising sun had stained everything either pink or orange. Already it was extremely warm, but the village was still sleepy. Little did they know…

Tidus ran through the empty square, quietly as he could, toward the training grounds for the royal guardians. But training, and even being a guardian, were the last things on his mind.

He was worried about her. So, so worried…

When he came skidding into the training grounds, all of his fellow guardians were there, and he took his place next to Wakka. Upon further inspection, they all looked equally, if not more so, tired than Tidus, most likely because they had probably been drinking before the celebration and had then spent all night traveling back to Besaid on high-alert. He felt bad for them. Still Wakka managed a pat on the back for Tidus, along with a reassuring smile.

Tidus was one of the thinnest guys in the group, although all of him was tough, wiry muscle, and he was also the shortest and the youngest, at eighteen. This made him feel like he needed to prove himself to his comrades, although mostly they were a laid-back bunch, and often teased him for his boundless energy.

"Is she ok?" Tidus whispered to Wakka.

Wakka yawned, showing off his bright teeth. "A little shook up, but who can blame her, you know? She didn't love the guy but…she didn't want him _dead_. Especially not like that…" Wakka looked sorrowful. It was he who had been the last to try and convince Tidus to come with them, but had understood when he refused outright. "Lord Braska is really scared. Thinks someone might be targeting her too. That's why we came back from Luca so quick…"

Tidus burned with resolve. "Let them try."

Everyone fell silent as their two commanders appeared: _Sir _Jecht, who didn't give Tidus so much as a glance (if anyone thought he was given preferential treatment for being the son of the commander, Tidus would have laughed), and stony Sir Auron. He was more of a mentor than Jecht had ever been, and gave Tidus a small nod in recognition. He too looked tired.

"Well ladies," Jecht said loudly, digging his bare feet into the dust. "Let's recap, shall we?"

Tidus already knew the events leading up to the tragedy.

He was a very dear friend with the daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna. They had practically grown up together as Jecht was the commander of the guardians who protected the family and, even though he was common, by birth, Yuna treated him as no less than her greatest friend and confidant. But, since she was royalty, it was inevitable that one day she'd have to marry a fellow Lord, much to Tidus' dismay. That day had been yesterday, but apparently something at the wedding had gone terribly wrong…

Jecht cracked his neck before beginning. "As _most _of you know, yesterday evening as young Lord Kinoc was walking down the aisle to marry our Lady, he was assassinated by a sniper in the adjoining building. Lord Kinoc was killed instantly and the assassin poisoned himself in suicide before we could question him. So…we have no leads, no hunches, and perhaps another assassin targeting our own sweet lady."

There was a murmur of dissent amongst the ranks and Tidus saw dark looks amongst his comrades. They would never allow any harm to come to their dearest Lady.

Jecht noticed with a slight smile and Auron continued where he had left off. "As of right now, we are on high alert. We'll be running double shifts, just in case, and any visitors will have be under constant surveillance. It's just the way it has to be. The Lord Maester of Luca is also conducting his own investigation and he will alert us if they find anything." It was the most any of them had ever heard Auron speak in one sitting. He was obviously passionate about the topic.

Tidus was practically bouncing in place as the speech faded off into silence and they waited for orders. He bit his lip before exploding.

"Is Yuna ok?" He asked. Jecht picked up a small rock from the ground and studied it intently, before launching it at his son's face. Tidus hit the ground full-force, moaning as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead.

Jecht spit. "That's _Lady _Yuna, to you, idiot. And she's in her room. She's had the most stressful day of all of us. The man she loved was killed in front of her eyes." Jecht adored Yuna more than his own son. And Yuna had not loved Lord Kinoc.

Tidus got up, a massive feat, as his world was spinning. "I'm going to see her."

"Like hell you are!" Jecht spat. "Did you even hear us? We're running double shifts! You included!"

"I'll take the first shift protecting her!" Tidus took off as he spoke, and though Jecht was stronger, Tidus was faster. Much faster. "I'll take first shift. And technically I _am _running!" He heard his father shout something else, but Tidus ignored him. He'd get hell for it later…but he didn't care. Amidst this chaos, no one had probably even taken the time to take care of her.

He knew the way to Braska's estate by heart, and even though the villagers were still asleep, the small manor was somewhat alive, although the mood was grim. Unlike the villager's houses which were mostly huts of bamboo, the Lord's house was carved from cool, white rock so that it resembled a seashell in it's curving shape; appropriate, considering their close proximity to the sea. You could see the ocean from most windows in the house.

Tidus was a welcome and frequent guest; the guards there were so well acquainted with him that they didn't even blink as he passed by, at full sprint. He was under no suspicion whatsoever, even as he ran to the direction of Yuna's quarters.

He slid to a halt right outside her door to face her 'bodyguard/lady-in-waiting' of sorts: Lulu.

Lulu, though not of high blood, had been raised with Yuna like an elder sister, and as such had the pale skin of royalty, skin she showed plenty of. There was no one like Lulu in all of Besaid. While most people took care to remain as cool as possible, by wearing light clothes and cutting their hair short, Lulu took no part in trying to avoid the heat. She had black hair, braided down to her ankles, and not only did her dress have long sleeves, but it was also made of black leather and trimmed in fur. Tidus was often amazed by the fact that she did not sweat, much less bake in the unforgiving Spiran sun.

She trained her piercing red eyes on him. "Hello, Tidus."

"Lulu." Tidus nodded. "Is she awake?"

Lulu nodded; she was also not the most talkative individual. "She is. With strict instructions from her lord father that no guests are allowed at this point." Tidus felt his shoulders slump in defeat, but Lulu sighed and continued. "…Except for you. Somehow we knew you'd come tearing through here, so Yuna begged. But _only _you."

Tidus could not help but smile broadly as he sidestepped Lulu and knocked gently on Yuna's door. He pressed his ear against the smooth wood.

"Who is it?"

Two days ago, he thought that he would never hear her voice again, and now that he knew the feeling of loss, he cherished the sound more so than ever before. Her voice was soft, barely audible, and smooth, like the tide, kindness in every word. It raised the flesh on his skin and he sighed in contentment.

"Yuna?" He asked, as though he still couldn't believe it.

He heard a small gasp through the door before it was yanked open and she stood in front of him. He felt his chest ache in recognition at the first glimpse of her face. He knew it so well he could have described her from memory.

She was beautiful, even with her eyes red from crying and lack of sleep. She had pretty full lips and different colored eyes: one blue and calm as the deepest depths of the sea; the other lively and green as a jungle. Her brown hair stuck up in all directions, but Tidus didn't care; he was just glad she was safe. Yuna broke into a smile at the sight of him and pulled him inside her room, shutting the door behind her.

Tidus leaned over her immediately, stroking her hollow cheeks and the dark circles under her lovely eyes. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Her skin was smooth and cool, like marble in comparison to his. "I should have gone. I should have never let you go alone. I should have never stayed behind. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Yuna closed her eyes in contentment, placing her small hand over Tidus'. "Don't be silly. Even if you had come…you wouldn't have known. And I'm safe…I'm fine…I'm just…" Tidus noticed instantly as her voice hitched, he was so attuned to her. "I'm just a l-little shocked, is all."

He knew she would do this. He had known that she would stay strong and calm as everyone else around her panicked, just to try and convince everyone that things weren't so bad, that they didn't need to worry about her. But Yuna was a caring and empathetic person, and even the death of a stranger would sadden her deeply; she would hide it though, and be strong for everyone else, while she kept her sorrow bottled up inside. He _knew _she would do this…

Disregarding every acceptable social behavior between a highborn lady and a guard, Tidus yanked her up against his chest so she could cry as she liked. Her thin shoulders shuddered pitifully and Tidus squeezed her, feeling his own eyes welling up. He hated this for her.

"It was so t-terrible!" She sobbed, her voice a little muffled against his chest. He felt her warm tears hit his bare skin. "O-One minute he was w-walking towards me a-and the next…H-he screamed and w-when he fell, t-the back of his h-head was _gone_!" She crumpled up again at the sheer thought of it and Tidus shifted his weight so that he could hold her up.

He was trembling with some emotion, maybe anger or sorrow that his dear friend had gone through such a traumatic event, but either way…

"Shh." He whispered soothingly, patting her brown hair. "You don't have to tell me anything else, ok?" She nodded against his chest and sniffed.

He tilted her head up so he could wipe the tears and mucous running from her pert little nose. It was quite the role reversal. When they had been kids, it was Tidus who would run to Yuna crying, snot running down his face, and his latest cuts and bruises stinging something horrible. Little Yuna had smiled at him, wiping his face and sores with a cool, wet cloth before finding him some sort of candy. Tidus smiled a little at the memory as he used his own jacket to dry her cheeks.

"Have you slept at all?" He asked her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Yuna had also been sleeping poorly as of late and Tidus severely doubted that she had been of a stable mindset to sleep that night. She shook her head.

"No…I just…Whenever I close my eyes…I see it…"

Tidus sighed at the unfairness of the world. Why had someone so naturally sweet been cursed with such horrors? He patted her cheek.

"You should really sleep. Do you want to try? I can sit with you…if you want."

Yuna thought for a moment before nodding softly. Her eyes were still a little teary and her nose was bright red, but Tidus still thought she looked incomparably cute. He smiled and ruffled her hair softly, acting sunny in attempt to cheer her. She turned her back to him so he could untie the intricate obisashi at her waist and after doing so he turned and closed his eyes, giving her privacy as she changed.

"Tidus. You can turn around."

Yuna's luxurious bed was like an open oyster, with a scalloped headboard opening into a bed layered in blue silk. And the whole thing was protected from insects by a fine net. Yuna had already nestled into the sheets and Tidus sat by her feet. As children, he often slept in this bed more than his own until it hadn't been considered _proper_. He hated being proper. He wanted to curl up beside her and hold her close so that nothing in the world could ever attack her again.

She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed almost instantly.

Tidus scooted closer so that he could clear the hair from her eyes and she relaxed immediately at the touch of his burning hot fingers.

"I missed you." He murmured. "So much. You were only gone one day and I could barely stand it. I'm happy to have you back, Yuna." Usually loud and boisterous, Tidus made every effort to be soft-spoken and gentle. "I'm so happy to see you again. I won't leave you again, I promise."

She smiled and her breathing evened out in relaxation. "Tidus…will you stay with me until I wake up?"

She was hardly ever selfish and this was a request he could grant easily. He would stay up all night if he had to. After all, he was supposed to be running a double shift. "If you want me to…"

Her eyes fluttered open for a split second, and it was enough time for him to see the acute need there. She wove her fingers through his and his heart skipped a beat. "Please…please stay. Please don't leave me alone anymore."

Tidus felt his heart catch in his throat. He had been so selfish in the past weeks, only caring about nursing his own emotions when Yuna had probably been just as distressed. But she was benevolent and she cared for him, so she had let him distance himself. He hated it. Gently, very gently, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I won't. I'll be right here. I won't move an inch."

Yuna smiled a little before her breathing became slow and steady, her hand still clasped around his. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, pleased to see that it was not trembling anymore. He was her guardian. He would protect her with his life.

When he was fifteen and realized that he was in love with her and that he could not love her, he had joined the guards, just so he could still protect her. Even now, he was so happy, his heart felt swollen and painful. So even though it was not 'proper', he slid up closer so that he was stretched out next to her. Almost instantly, she turned in her sleep so that she was pressed up against him. Tidus smiled and stroked her brown hair. She was so precious to him…

"Wake up soon." He whispered, leaning his head against the bed as he continued to rub her hand and her hair. "When you do, I'll make you smile again."


	2. Most Problematic of Them All

** Author's Note: **A lot of characters from both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 will be making an appearance in this story, but (maybe) with different professions. This is so much fun…(but translating Al-Bhed is a bitch!) This story seems to be taking forever, but I just want to do it well so, please humor me and my uncharacteristic lateness.

**Chapter II: Most Problematic of Them All**

Tidus got absolute hell for skipping out on drills, but he took it with grim determination. He had stayed by Yuna's side, just like he had promised, until she woke up (all the while battling his own fatigue, hunger, and boredom). He was a guardian; he could handle it for her sake. Besides, it had been worth the smile she had given him after she had risen in panic, only to see his sunny smile and tense form, still protecting her. Still…he wished he could have told her honestly that her whole, terrible ordeal had just been a nightmare and that she was safe from harm. She hadn't wanted him to leave, but Tidus had been informed that Jecht was hunting him down and the sooner he made his presence known, the better.

Yuna grabbed his hand as he was leaving and Lulu regarded the contact coolly. "Are you going to come back?"

Tidus ruffled her messy hair, smiling warmly. "Of course I will. I just have to…face my dad. Until then, Lu will keep you safe. I swear, I'll come back."

Tidus tried to recall the pure happiness that tinged her face as he did (what was probably) his thousandth push-up. Jecht watched him with eagle-eyes, determined not let him get away again, as he wielded a wooden practice sword. The sword and Tidus were old friends…hell, it may as well have had his name engraved on it. Whenever Jecht felt like his son was not putting forth one hundred and ten percent of his effort, Tidus received a crack to his shoulders, back, legs, and even to his head.

He took it in silence for Yuna.

When it seemed like his muscles were going to explode in a raging inferno, Jecht finally sighed. "All right, stupid kid, you can stop now."

Tidus did not even bother to roll over, but simply let his arms and legs give out, landing face-first in the sand. Jecht sat beside him with a pained sigh.

"Lulu told me what you were up to. Damn, kid, you can be so stupid sometimes that I wonder if you're even related to me…but then you go and pull something noble. Still. I gotta punish you for skipping out today. You can't always go running off whenever it strikes you."

"I was…_protecting _her…" Tidus argued exhaustedly, feeling the sweat cool on his body.

"Like hell you were." Jecht spat. "Now you listen to me, you brat. I may be old, but I ain't an idiot. And I've got eyes, and they work damn well. Protect her, my ass. You're in love with little Lady Yuna and you have been ever since I can remember, so don't even lie to me about it." Tidus blinked before rolling over.

"Fine. I love her. Is that so bad?"

"Of course it is!" Jecht snarled, his red eyes burning in fury. "She's a lady, stupid, and you're just a goddamn worthless soldier. Nothin' makes you special; so you grew up with the girl. But you got no money, no status, nothing that could ever make a lord marry his daughter off to _you_."

"You really know how to make feel confident…" Tidus said sarcastically. Deep in the back of his mind, his father's words had taken root and he was beginning to feel discouraged at the fruitlessness of his affections. He knew it was nearly impossible…

"I'm not around to coddle you." Jecht said, getting to his feet. "I only tell the truth, and you've got as much a chance with her as you do sprouting wings and shooting fire from your ass. And, so help me, if this obsession makes you lose focus even a bit, I won't let you within a mile of her for a month. You love her? Then get stronger." He began to walk back towards the village. "Come back home soon. We've got training again tomorrow."

Tidus breathed, letting his father's advice sink in. The sky was darkening, in a somewhat pretty end to an otherwise hellish day. The nights in Besaid were pleasantly warm, and Tidus had enjoyed many nighttime walks alone on the beach. Although he seriously doubted that his sore legs could support his weight at that point in time, he still contemplated a walk on the beach before bed. It would at least give him space to think.

Limping down the rocky path to the shore, Tidus took deep, calming breaths. His father was right. Even though Yuna's first fiancée had been assassinated, it was only a matter of time before another highborn man took his place. It would never be him beside her. He would always be watching from behind…helpless.

Shaking himself off, Tidus walked the final stretch to the sand nodding at Datto and Letty who had been charged with the night watch over one of the paths to Besaid. Tidus left his shoes and socks lying in a dune close to the path so that he could find them again before staggering off toward the surf.

Surprisingly, there was a figure already gazing out at the water, which had been dyed orange and pink from the setting sun. He recognized the black dress and long braids: Lulu.

She regarded him apathetically as he came abreast of her, but she extended her hand to him. Clutched inside was a small green bottle; Tidus took it questioningly.

"Mega-potion. From Yuna." Lulu sighed, not tearing her eyes from the ocean. "She would have come to heal you herself, but…no one was willing to let her leave the estate…for now."

Tidus' heart was in his throat; Yuna was a white mage, and although he would have preferred to be healed by her personally, she still showed her care for him. He could never afford a Mega-potion. "Tell her I said thanks." He downed the fizzy magic in one gulp, feeling the effects tingle through his body almost instantly. "Is she…?"

"She's safe." Lulu replied. "Master Auron, Kimahri, and her father are with her. Worry not."

"Ah."

Spending time with Lulu was like spending time with no one at all, and Tidus sat in the sand, dipping his feet in the surf, now fully healed. Since Lulu rarely spoke, he was free to contemplate.

Tidus had a broad array of dreams; he wanted to become stronger than his father, tour Spira on foot, play blitzball in Luca, and have himself an adventure. But one dream he held precious and secret, like a gemstone. He dreamed of marrying Yuna, of traveling the world with her and standing by her side. Forever. His greatest dream was one that would never come true, and even though he was an optimistic person, by Yevon, it hurt…

"Tidus." Lulu said and he looked up at her. She remained impassive. "Don't think too much." Nodding politely, she turned back towards Besaid and walked, without a backward glance.

Tidus wondered for a moment if she could read his mind.

….

Tidus woke the next morning to absolute and utter chaos…which shouldn't have surprised him in the least. Mostly it was due to his father flipping his bed over entirely, dumping him on the floor. He sat up in panic, eyes half open as he looked around for the threat.

"Up!" Jecht barked. "You're on, idiot." Tidus looked at him in confusion and Jecht snarled. "The Al-Bhed are due on the docks in fifteen minutes. You have to go down there and meet them. If you're late, I'll make you run laps for an hour." He was not bluffing.

Tidus yawned and got to his feet by way of reply. Unlike most of the places in Spira, the pagan Al-Bhed were welcome in Besaid. Mostly it was due to the fact that Lord Braska's late wife was Al-Bhed, giving Yuna her strange eye colors. Tidus enjoyed the presence of the Al-Bhed, and he imagined the visitors would be Yuna's cousins: Rikku and Brother. He would take the chore gratefully.

Sure enough… "TIDUS!" He winced as Rikku's high-pitched voice cut through the air. She collided with him, nearly knocking him over in the process, but luckily she was light as a feather. Rikku was always inexplicably warm, her skin, like the skin of the commoners, was browned by the sun and it only made her bright eyes and golden hair stand out more. Like all Al-Bhed, her eyes were huge and jungle green with spiraled pupils and hers were currently filled with excitement at seeing Tidus again.

"Hello Rikku. Brother." Tidus said, setting her on her feet and greeting her musculature older brother. "It's so good of you to come…" The two of them had arrived on their sleek and sea-worthy machina; the Al-Bhed were known for their superior machina, and Brother and Rikku both had their own individual craft.

"We would have come sooner, but no one was allowed to come back to Besaid yesterday, except the wedding party." Rikku said sadly. "We wanted to come to her wedding too but…" Tidus understood; Al-Bhed definitely would not have been welcome at the wedding in Luca. There were too many extreme racists there and their lives could very well have been in danger. "Poor Yunie…Is she…well…how…?"

Brother interrupted. "Has she been harmed? Is she going to be all right?" Tidus had always been in sort of a competition with Brother over Yuna's attention, but he could not hate the man. He too only cared for her safety.

Tidus ruffled Rikku's golden ponytail. "She'll be happy to see you." He replied. "I'll help you with your things, Rikku, and then I'll take you to come see her." Although he knew that Rikku and Brother would not even think of harming Yuna, Tidus was obligated to look through their things to make sure that they were not carrying any weapons. Plus Jecht would have killed him had he not done so.

"Rikku, you should really consider packing less machinery…" Tidus groaned, hefting her suitcase up over his shoulder. "It weighs a _ton_!" Rikku giggled in reply, skipping ahead now that she had no luggage to deal with, leaving Tidua and Brother staggering behind her. Slowly, they ascended back to the village, where the townsfolk were out and about; although going about their day, they too stopped to give the Al-Bhed a glance.

Originally, Besaid had been prepped for a celebration (although any common wedding was also cause enough for the small village to party), but word had spread of the assassination, and now the entire place had a grim sort of demeanor. Rikku, on the other hand, was like a ray of tan sunlight. She skipped through the streets, cutting through the somber air as if it did not even exist. She grinned and greeted every person with sunny determination, bouncing about like a human gas molecule.

"Rikku!" Rikku beamed with excitement as Yuna pushed her way through the crowd, Lulu hot on her heels. Tidus nearly dropped Rikku's things. Yuna looked so happy that his heart seemed full to bursting. Her smile was wide and ecstatic, her eyes sparkled with untold joy, and her arms were open wide in anticipation for a hug. Tidus wished that he could be on the other end of that embrace, but Rikku filled the spot quickly, tossing her thin brown arms around Yuna's white neck. When they broke apart, Yuna's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Yunie!" Rikku said, hopping in place as she often did when she was excited. "I'm so happy you're safe! If anything ever happened to you, I'd be so upset! I hope Lu is taking good care of you."

"Naturally." Lulu said stoically, her white face a little flushed from chasing Yuna.

Rikku wiped the joyous tears from Yuna's cheeks with her brown thumbs. "Well now Brother and I are here to keep you company and keep you safe, ok? So you don't have to be sad anymore." No one could argue with Rikku's logic and Yuna did smile, although the tears kept coming. She looked to Tidus and he grinned at her, hefting the suitcases up higher.

Brother elbowed Rikku out of the way for his turn, embracing Yuna so that her arms were pinned awkwardly at her sides. Tidus felt a twinge of jealousy, hot and unbearable, flare up in the center of his chest. He was incorrigible…

"Don't worry!" Brother said loudly, as was his habit when he was embarrassed. "Whoever is trying to kill you…we won't let him!" Yuna's face drained of color and Rikku smacked her brother angrily on the back of his blond head as he set Yuna down. Tidus dropped everything he was carrying to rush to her side; he was very aware of Lulu's red gaze on his body.

Yuna leaned all her weight up against him, gripping the black straps of his shorts like it was a lifeline. He wove one hand around her waist so she would not topple over entirely. Meanwhile, feisty Rikku was shouting at Brother in Al-Bhed.

"Oui yna dra fnumd'c pekkacd sunuh! Ku yrayt pyvuny oui lyica yho suna bnopmasc! Ku! KU!" Tidus knew limited Al-Bhed, but he was pretty sure that Rikku had just referred to her brother as 'the world's biggest moron'. At that point, Tidus was willing to agree with her sentiment. He should not have been so blunt, so soon.

Brother, looking cowed, picked up the baggage that Tidus had dropped and continued on his way to the estate, under the combined glare of his sister, Lulu, and a furious Tidus.

Ignoring the questioning glances of the locals, Tidus murmured a hasty apology to Yuna before swinging her up into his arms. She felt lighter than usual and he wondered how long she hadn't been eating properly. Tidus stiffened and tried to avoid the piercing stare of Lulu as Yuna buried her face into his neck. Her cool breath raised goosebumps all the way down his spine. He patted her brown hair before following Rikku back to the entrance of Yuna's home.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Yuna said, trying to smile as Tidus set her on her shaky feet. "I feel like I'm being so dramatic…but, I can't help it. Why would someone want to kill me?" She bit the nail on her index finger like she was trying to hold back tears. "I don't understand…"

The three of them huddled around her, Lulu stroking her hair, Tidus half-holding her, while Rikku stroked her cheeks.

"You're still alive." Lulu said. "That's the important thing."

"Yeah!" Rikku interrupted, jumping into the air. "And we won't let anything else bad happen to you ok? Brother and I are gonna stay for as long as you want us to…And we're gonna keep you safe…cause that's what family does."

Tidus whispered into Yuna's hair so only she could hear him. "It's ok to be scared. But you've done so much for me…so I swear, I won't let anything else hurt you…" She looked up at him with some self-assurance in her multi-colored eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding.

She stepped out of his arms, and only then did he realize how much he missed her presence there. She looked at the ground. "Forgive me, my moment of weakness…" All three of them made angry noises before simultaneously explaining to Yuna how she caused them absolutely no trouble whatsoever. Yuna began to laugh, softly. "I do feel much better now…"

Tidus ruffled her brown hair and she beamed up at him.

"Come, Yuna." Lulu said quickly. "Let's not be rude. We must show Rikku to her room." Rikku patted Tidus on the shoulder as she passed.

Yuna, turned back to him, mouthing 'thank you' and Tidus grinned for her. He loved her so…But when he looked back up, Lulu was looking at him with some unfathomable look in her crimson eyes. The beads in her hair clicked together as she shook her head at him. Tidus bit back his smile as the three girls walked away. Was everyone privy to his feelings _except _Yuna? True, he was not the picture of subtlety, but…

Tidus sighed as he walked back out under the blazing sun. He just had to focus and take things one step at a time…Surely, things couldn't get more complicated than they already were…


	3. God, I Really Hate That Guy

** Author's Note: **I think it's becoming a trend that I wake Tidus up by having someone yank him out of bed. Oh well, Final Fantasy X always had a humorous element anyway. Now comes the interesting bit. Aside from the Seifer/Rinoa/Squall triangle, the Seymour/Yuna/Tidus triangle is my favorite.

**Chapter III: God, I Really Hate That Guy**

Three weeks came and went with no word from Luca, and the tension that had plagued Besaid began to disperse into their usual tranquil aura. The guardians relaxed on their drills, Yuna began to come out with only Rikku and Lulu with her, Brother felt comfortable going back to the Al-Bhed Home, and visitors to the island were tolerated again, although they were not even allowed within seeing distance of Yuna or her home. Still Tidus was worried.

However, on the morning of the fourth week after the disastrous wedding, there came a ray of sunlight…followed by absolute hell.

Tidus woke to someone tossing all of their weight on top of him, followed by two elbows digging into his chest. At that point, he was in so much pain, he was forced to open his eyes and greet the brand new day…and Rikku's dimpled smile. He groaned, feeling her go down with his chest. She always rose at the unholy hours of the morning and her good mood was not diminished by the early morning.

"Good morning sunshine!" Rikku said, slapping her palms on his chest. "Your dad told me I could wake you up any way I wanted! So time to get up! Up!"

"You know," Tidus said in utter exhaustion, smacking her lightly on the side of the head. "In most normal societies, it's considered improper for a girl to be caught in a man's bed…" He tried to move his body, but Rikku kept him pressed down, so he only managed to lift her a few inches above the bed. "And you're heavy!"

Rikku giggled. "I'm not normal! I'm an Al-Bhed, and there is nothing wrong with me waking you up! It's not like I'm betrothed to you or anything. And I know you wouldn't do anything bad. You love Yunie."

Tidus groaned. "God…how do you know?" There was no denying it.

"You aren't exactly secret about it." Rikku sighed. "Now get up, lazy!" She began to yank his arms.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, slumping forward. He pulled at his gold hair and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired…

"Well…there's a really important guest coming here and Sir Jecht wanted you to go down to the dock with Sir Auron to meet him. He said he would beat you within an inch of your life if you didn't show up." Sounded like his father. "They should be here…now."

Tidus gave a shriek and rolled out of his bed, nearly squashing Rikku. She cried out and blushed as Tidus stood up, only in his underwear; he ignored her, yanking his shorts on in record speed before pulling her up.

"Come on! We gotta run to the pier!"

"I've got to find Yunie still!" Rikku said, skipping back towards the center of town. "We'll meet you down there. Just make sure not to do anything stupid until we get there." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes before continuing down to the docks. He could already see a crowd gathering as he neared the beach.

Tidus skidded to halt, sending sand flying up on the nearest people. He ignored the angry glares of the sand-covered audience and stared at the ship parked in the shallow waters of Besaid. Unlike the simple, unadorned trading vessels of the locals and the slightly larger boats used for passenger travel, this vessel was another monster entirely. Two stories high and made of glistening red wood, it had glorious blue silk sails and was outfitted with finely carved borders and a golden-tipped steering wheel. Standing at attention on deck was a whole regiment of guards in their flawless uniforms.

Whoever this guest was, he was obviously important…and rich.

Tidus elbowed his way through the crowd and trotted down the dock (the dock was looking rather old and dingy in comparison to the magnificent ship), trying to look like he had any idea of what was going on. Luckily, Sir Auron stood at the end of the magnificent gangplank flanked by about ten men in (what Tidus thought were ridiculously) elaborate outfits. No one in Besaid would be caught dead in the foolish get-ups, but he bit back any opinions that came to mind. Instead, he summoned up his dignity, and strode confidently up to Auron's side.

Auron nodded at Tidus and continued to chat with whom Tidus assumed was the man in charge of this madness.

He was tall, pale, and imposing, sleek and poised like some great cat, with a persistent smile at the corners of his lips. His hair was sculpted like two great horns, aqua in color, his eyes were also luminous blue, and the veins on his face stood out prominent and indigo, like his skin was splitting. He held himself with the dignity of a highborn lord, and Tidus nodded his head in courtesy; but chills ran down his spine when he saw the man's fingers. Long and pointed, they reminded Tidus of large white spiders, but he fought back his disgust and snapped to attention.

"Tidus. This is Maester Seymour. Maester, this is Sir Jecht's son, Tidus."

"Stories of your fire have even reached me in Bevelle." Seymour said smoothly, inclining his head respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tidus felt himself sweating; if this man Seymour was the maester and lord of Bevelle then he was undoubtedly one of the most powerful men in all of Spira, and he couldn't have been any older than Wakka. Tidus lowered his eyes respectfully.

"Quite the opposite. The honor's all mine…but if you don't mind me asking, what business do you have in Besaid?" He could barely control his curiosity.

Seymour took in his surroundings, the rapt citizens of Besaid, his enormous boat, and his rather ostentatious presence, perhaps realizing than a small explanation was in order. He smiled softly, but the gesture only made Tidus feel more ill at ease.

"I have…news and business with the lady Yuna."

Tidus felt his skin prickle but Auron mulled over this information thoughtfully. "In that case, Tidus can escort you to Lord Braska's manor while I oversee the movement of your belongings and your guard. Time is of the essence."

Seymour's face shone with pleasure although his smile did not reveal his teeth. "Wise words indeed, Sir. Tidus, I entrust myself to your care. Men, please heed the guiding of Sir Auron." Tidus felt very awkward as he clomped along next to Maester Seymour, who veritably glided over the dock. The people of Besaid, being courteous and serene as they were, did not rush their guest, but bowed deeply and whispered words of respect and good health.

Maester Seymour seemed to bask in their praise and Tidus felt a great deal of relief as they exited the throng of people and entered the near-empty village. Tidus felt worried for some reason…

"Have you ever been to Bevelle, Tidus?" Seymour asked kindly. When Tidus admitted that he had not, a manic sort of gleam entered his blue eyes, and he began to regale Tidus of the marvels of Bevelle. "It truly is the jewel of Spira, a masterpiece of machina. You have not _lived _until you have seen the marvel of Bevelle."

Tidus wanted to roll his eyes. He was perfectly content to stay on Besaid, so long as Yuna was there. Bevelle was probably not even half as beautiful as any place that had been graced by her. _She _was the jewel of Spira…

But he nodded softly and continued to lead Seymour to Lord Braska's doorstep. There was a small crowd waiting for them there; Tidus' heart sped up when he saw Yuna smiling at him from where she was standing between Lulu and Rikku. Lord Braska and Jecht were also waiting for their guest, but Tidus was most interested in Rikku's reaction. Upon seeing Maester Seymour, her tan face blanched and she ran back into the manor without a word of explanation. Yuna looked to Tidus and her eyes seemed to hold a little panic at her cousin's departure, but she fought it down and smiled beatifically.

Seymour outstripped Tidus, gliding up like a god to pay his respects. He greeted Lord Braska and Jecht warmly, before turning his attention to Yuna (Lulu's gaze was clear that she wanted no part in him kissing her hand or exchanging pleasantries).

"Lady Yuna, it's been eons since I last saw you." He said softly, brushing his lips against the skin of her wrist. "You're…ravishing."

Tidus shivered with dislike, especially at Seymour's word choice, but Jecht ground his elbow into Tidus' side, narrowing his red eyes. Tidus had no choice but to set his jaw and let Seymour monopolize a blushing Yuna. She was bright red, as no one ever regarded her with such flowery compliments. Tidus didn't like Seymour's spidery fingers around her pretty hands either. This was unlike his rivalry with Brother; the two of them both stood on equal footing, as they were both commoners and had known Yuna since she was young, but this Seymour…he was a _lord maester_, which absolutely trumped Tidus' position. He could not measure up.

Lulu was gauging his reaction.

When Yuna finally was able to get a word in edgewise, she also withdrew her hands from his. "To what do we owe the pleasure, maester?"

"Call me Seymour." He insisted smoothly before turning to Braska and Jecht. "Might we find somewhere to speak inside your lovely home?"

"Of course." Braska insisted. "Is this so private that only I can hear?" Tidus certainly hoped not, for he felt it would not bode well. But Seymour waved his hand as if Braska was being ridiculous.

"Nonsense. Nothing that I have to say cannot be said in front of your commander and sweet Lady Yuna." (Tidus felt his lip curl and got another jab from his father's elbow) "I insist that all of you join me." He glanced to Yuna for a split second before rooting his dark blue gaze on Tidus. "_All _of you."

Tidus decided, for unknown reasons, in that instant that he absolutely did not like Maester Seymour.

When the six of them were seated in Lord Braska's chamber, Seymour folded his long fingers and took a deep breath before launching into his report.

"I have both somber and wonderful news from Luca. I, like all the others in Spira, was saddened by of the death of young Lord Kinoc, especially on the day of his wedding, of which I was in attendance. I was one of the few who remained behind in Luca with Elder Lord Kinoc and consoled the man." When Seymour looked up, his blue eyes were blazing. "When we found the killer dead, of course the question on our mind was whether Lady Yuna was also a target."

Tidus had never wanted to hit anyone so badly, as Yuna inhaled and turned white as paper. He nodded at her softly and she gripped the edge of the table, although color did rush back to her cheeks.

"We have hired the absolute best detectives in Spira to solve this problem, and after four weeks of intensive scouring, they have found concrete proof that you, my lady, are not a target. They believe Kinoc was killed for political reasons, although the person behind this act remains a mystery."

Despite the fact that the mastermind was still unknown, Braska, Jecht, Tidus, and Yuna all gave great sighs of relief. Their worst fears had not been realized and she was safe. Lulu remained stoic, but patted Yuna on the back in comfort.

Tidus grinned at her with all his might and she beamed back at him, earning Tidus a swift kick under the table from Jecht. Seymour looked to be thrilled at their relief and he waited for his audience to compose themselves.

Lord Braska gripped his beloved daughter's hand. "You are positive of this, Seymour? There is no doubt in your mind?"

"I am not lying." Seymour said pleasantly. "These detectives we have hired have assured me on several counts that she is not another intended target. In fact, the sniper could have killed them both if he had wanted to, but he left dear Yuna alive, to the relief of all of Spira. Already, word is spreading of this joyous turn of events."

Tidus mulled this newest bit of information over and found that it did not add up. He tried to sound as polite as possible. "Forgive me, Lord Seymour, but you said that this news is spreading? If so, word would have reached Besaid in a few days. Why would you make such a journey just to tell us this?"

"Brat! Shut up!" Jecht barked. "Whether or not he wanted to visit is none of your concern! You should be thrilled."

"No, no, Sir Jecht." Seymour amended kindly. "Your son is absolutely right. It would be foolish of me to leave my duties for such a simple errand. He is right. I also have another reason for coming to visit Lady Yuna…" Tidus felt his stomach fill up with ice and he wished he had kept his mouth shut. This would not end well.

Had Seymour been the blushing type, his cheeks definitely would have turned pink in that moment. But he remained porcelain pale, and simply looked down in an act of embarrassment. "I…I had hoped that in the light of this fantastic news, I could travel to Besaid and…" He took deep breath while Tidus held his in. "…request the hand of Lady Yuna."

It was Tidus' turn to grip the table in absolute shock and horror.

Shock seemed to be the predominant expression at the table. Braska's mouth was a little o of surprise, while Jecht looked as though he was about to leap to his feet. Lulu's violet mouth had opened slightly and Yuna, much to Tidus' relief, looked even slightly sick at the suggestion before she composed herself.

Lord Braska struggled for words. "L-lord Seymour…you can't _possibly _mean to press your suit on my daughter…So soon after the d-death of young Lord Kinoc?"

Seymour's look was benevolent. "I have spoken with the Elder Lord and he has assented to the match, which I daresay would be even better than the previous one." He did indeed seem more affluent than the Kinocs. "I would have also competed for her hand, but…there were situations that called me away for some time while the Kinocs were pressing their own engagement."

At that moment, Sir Auron and Kimahri strode meaningfully into the room and nodded to everyone, ignoring the looks of confusion on everyone who was not Seymour. "My lord, your belongings have been successfully moved from your vessel to a spare room in the manor. Your men have also been given food and lodgings in the village."

Seymour stood gracefully, his smile still intact. "Please, think it over Lord Braska. I don't need an immediate reply." He took Yuna's hand to his lips again. "My lady." Before he swept from the room, Tidus caught a glance from Seymour that simultaneously infuriated him and chilled him to the core. Despite Seymour's outward niceties, he made it clear in that moment that he hated Tidus to the core.

Tidus burned with fury, but he forced himself to stay in his seat.

When Seymour was finally out of earshot, Auron let concern creep up into his features. "What on earth is the matter? You all look…"

"Maester Seymour just proposed to Yuna." Tidus said quickly, his voice sounding hot, as it appeared no one else was willing to speak. Yuna looked at him with some deep, horrified emotion in her eyes. He could barely stand it.

"Ah." Auron tried his best, but utter confusion also got the best of him, and he sat down looking completely lost. "Well…thing have gotten complicated, haven't they?"

….

Tidus spent his evening at the beach, despite there being a huge banquet hosted by Maester Seymour in the center of town. He was not feeling hungry. After the appearance of Sir Auron and Kimahri, Tidus had been exiled from the room while Lord Braska discussed this latest proposal with his commanders and his daughter. He had spent the rest of the afternoon searching for Rikku, but she was nowhere to be found.

So he had come back to the beach, albeit a portion far from the docks so he didn't have to see the enormous ship anchored there.

"Do you come down here a lot?"

Tidus yelped and jumped, nearly falling into the sand. "_Yevon _Rikku, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" He gave a sigh that seemed to press on his shoulders. "I've got so much to tell you…"

She scuffed her feet in the sand, refusing to look up at him. When she spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically muted. "Is…is that terrible man gone yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

As Rikku averted her brilliant green eyes, Tidus remembered how she had run earlier when she caught sight of Lord Seymour. "That Maester Seymour, has he left yet?" This was unlike Rikku. She even sounded a little…scared.

"No, he hasn't." Tidus remarked bitterly. "Oh, yeah, you haven't heard. He's staying here because he wants to try and marry Yuna…"

The look on Rikku's normally happy face was nothing short of the most profound horror. "No no no! This is terrible! We can't let him marry Yunie!" Tidus was about to ask why, but such a query was unnecessary as Rikku launched into her explanation. "That awful maester hates the Al-Bhed! He keeps trying to assemble support in order to wipe us out…" Rikku's bottom lip trembled and Tidus patted her consolingly on the back.

"Is that why you've been hiding all day?" He asked gently. Her skin felt even warmer than usual; she'd probably been hiding out on the beaches.

Rikku nodded. "I…I'm scared of him…Really, Tidus I am. He always looks so cool and composed but…I've heard stories…" She shuddered violently, even though her skin blazed with warmth. "But, oh, this is terrible! We can't let him marry Yuna, we just can't!" Tidus was glad to hear that someone else shared his sentiment.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked in slight irritation. "I'm as useful in the whole business as a piece of driftwood! Besides…I'm biased anyway…"

Rikku nodded thoughtfully. "You're absolutely right! Maybe they'll listen to me! I should go talk to Uncle Braska now! If I sneak in the back…or maybe I should wait till everyone is asleep…"

Tidus had to admire her spunk. "I hate to point out the obvious, but Seymour is staying at the estate too. You might run into him."

Rikku mulled it over before grinning. "It's ok! I am scared but…I can't let Yunie take the fall! I'll convince Uncle Braska! Promise!" She winked at Tidus, her previous fearfulness gone as quickly as it had come. She pulled his head down a little so she could whisper (not that it mattered, since they were alone anyway). "You're not driftwood. You should try and fight for her. It would make her happy. Ok?"

Tidus was at a loss for words as Rikku nodded and dashed off towards the light of Besaid.

He groaned as he crashed back to the sand. She was absolutely right. Here he was, claiming to love her, and yet he sulked and did not fight for it. He knew deep in his heart that this Seymour was trouble, and yet he did nothing but run away from the problem. He wasn't getting stronger, like Jecht had told him to; he didn't deserve her…

Tidus sighed in sorrow, trying to drown out all his tangled thoughts. It didn't work. Even with eyes closed, he could still see her face in his mind's eye…

"Yuna…" He breathed.

"…Yes?"

Tidus leapt to his feet, sending sand flying into the air, and causing Yuna to take a few steps back. Her expression was guarded, but she seemed happy to see him. There was a small smile on her lips.

"Am I…bothering you?"

"Never." He replied quickly and she smiled outright. Tidus moved to the side so that she could stand beside him. She smelled sweet, like wild hibiscus. "Do you want to sit?" He asked after a few moments of silence as they watched the dark sea. Yuna nodded, and as they sat, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Unlike earlier, when she had been on edge, now she seemed calm and serene, as her breath matched the soft rhythm of his breathing. He was so close that his lips brushed against her soft brown hair.

Tidus' heart was pounding as he waited…


	4. Say What You Mean And Nothing Less

** Author's Note: **Halfway through writing the 3rd chapter, I realized that this story is about Tidus and Yuna, but Yuna had hardly been in the story so far. My mistake. So this chapter will focus on their relationship more. I'm seriously wondering what people think of this story so far. Reviews?

**Chapter IV: Say What You Mean (And Nothing Less)**

Yuna breathed softly in tandem with Tidus' breath and the motion of the tide. For a moment, he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

But she looked up at him after a few moments and there was some deep-set pain in her normally gentle eyes. "Tidus…I…" She took his hand in hers. "My father has made it clear that he wants to accept Maester Seymour's proposal…"

Tidus closed his eyes and winced. When he'd heard that she was going to be married to Lord Kinoc, it felt as though his heart had been cut, clean up the middle. He thought that time would heal the wound, but at the thought that she would be marrying another again…the idea of losing her love forever only seemed to break the cut deeper and wider. His chest stung and his eyes swam; it was a struggle to keep his breathing even.

After more silence, Yuna pulled away from his arms and looked at him desperately. "Tidus! Say something. Please."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in a hollow voice that was not his own.

Yuna's face sort of crumpled on itself, her bottom lip trembling pitifully. "Say what you mean! Nothing more and nothing less! I know you were upset when I was going to marry Kinoc and I know that's why you didn't come with me to Luca. I hated it! I hated leaving you like that." Tears began to spill from her eyes and she hastily began to wipe them from her cheeks. "But now everyone is telling me that marrying Seymour is the right option! And I don't know. I'm starting to tell myself that maybe it _is _the right decision. But I know in my mind that if anyone on this island has my _real _best interest at heart, if anyone is going to tell me the truth, it will be you." She put her face her hands and shook her head back and forth. "I'm so confused. I feel so alone. So please…don't you leave me by myself too…"

Tidus turned so that he was kneeling in front of her and he took her gently by the shoulders. "You want me to tell you what I think?" When she nodded her head, he inhaled deeply before continuing. "Fine, I'll tell you." She looked up at him and her cheeks were wet. "_Don't marry him._"

Tidus slumped so that his head was against the place where her collarbone met her throat. She was warm. His voice came out in a tortured plea. "D-don't marry Seymour. I'm _begging _you, Yuna. Don't do it. I don't want you to. P-please don't go there. Don't go to where I can't protect you… I'm begging you…"

He squeezed her creamy shoulders just short of bruising them. Her white skin was only a breath away from his lips and he ached to cover the distance. But he held back and pulled away so he could see the face he loved more than any other sight on the planet.

Her expression was beautiful exaltation, although her eyes were still brimming with salt water. "Tell me why." She studied his dark face with her piercing eyes and he rubbed her cheeks dry with the locks of her own hair.

He couldn't bring himself to say it, even though it was on the very tip of his tongue. He couldn't tell her that he loved her. "I don't trust Seymour. And, more than that… I've known you all my life. I don't want you to go to where I can't see you, where I can't keep you safe. It's hell for me Yuna…it will be absolute hell if you leave me." In that moment, he wanted to kiss her so badly…

As he moved to take his hands away, Yuna put hers over them to keep them in place. "I don't want to marry him either. I don't want to…Everyone keeps telling me it's the best thing, that no one else will marry me after what's happened to Lord Kinoc. Tidus…I don't want to marry him."

She leaned up against his chest, holding on for dear life, and his muscles reacted naturally, curling his arms around her. He knew that the moment he let go, they would pull her back in Seymour's embrace.

"I'll protect you." Tidus said. "Even if no one else believes us. You are my…" He felt Yuna stiffen in anticipation for his next words. "You are my dearest friend."

Yuna released a sigh that rippled through her thin, ivory limbs and she finally pulled back to gaze to the ocean. Even though she had moved from his chest, she still leaned up against his shoulders.

"Is that why you didn't come to the banquet?" She asked. "You don't like Seymour?"

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." Tidus replied. "And I was looking for Rikku. She's been hiding out down here since Seymour arrived at your house." Yuna bit her bottom lip and Tidus steeled himself. "Are you really…gonna marry him?"

"If it makes you feel any better, your father was against it." She looked to the ocean, perhaps hoping that it would calm her. "It's not set in stone yet. But my father…he really wants me to. Marrying Seymour is an even better prospect than marrying Kinoc. He's a powerful man. But the answer isn't yes…yet. He wants me to spend a few weeks in Bevelle, just to get used to the idea."

"I'm coming with you this time." Tidus said in assurance that he did not feel. Yuna looked up at him in confusion. "I'm not going to let you do this alone. If you go to Bevelle, I'm coming with you. It was a mistake to stay behind when you went to Luca…I was just being selfish and look where it's gotten us. I'm coming with you."

Yuna grinned and it lit up her face like a flame. She was so happy that Tidus almost felt that his pain was worth it. Very quickly, she stood up and stretched her arms and Tidus followed her to his feet.

"Even though I'm still worried," she murmured, taking his hand. "I feel much better knowing that you'll be with me. You…put me at ease."

Hand in hand, the two of them continued to meander down the beach, discarding their shoes along the way. It was like when they were children; walking while holding hands under the stars, with no cares other than that they were together. In that moment, Tidus felt that not even heaven could tear them apart.

A breeze ruffled Yuna's dark hair and the smell of flowers washed over him. "What if we ran away?" She asked softly.

"Eh?"

The light from the moon made her eyes shine. "What if you and I took a boat and ran away to have an adventure? We could sail away without telling anyone…We could see glowing forests of Macalania, the Ruins of Zanarkand, the pyreflies in the Moonflow…we could sleep under the stars…"

"And never go near Bevelle or Luca." Tidus finished.

Yuna laughed. "You'd like Luca, honestly Tidus. But no…we wouldn't go to Bevelle…"

Tidus squeezed her hand. "It sounds great…There's no one I'd rather go on an adventure with. But my old man would behead me if we ran away together again. Remember when we camped out in the forest that one night and the entire village panicked?" Yuna began to hiccup, she laughed so hard. "Everyone searched all night, thinking we'd been kidnapped or something."

"I remember." She giggled. "Our fathers were so upset. And you took the blame for me. Even though it was both of our ideas…you said it was your plan. Sir Jecht was so angry."

"My ass remembers." Tidus said in chagrin. "I couldn't sit down for week, he spanked me so hard. And you cried because you thought it was your fault. But I didn't mind. It was fun and I didn't want you to be punished for having fun with me…"

Yuna looked at him wistfully. "When did we stop? I can't remember…"

Tidus shrugged, but he did remember the day. It had been a month after the two of them hit puberty: Tidus sprouting like a weed and Yuna curving like a woman. He remembered when he had been told that he could no longer spend nights with Yuna or be alone with her. And yet…here they stood.

By the time the two of them reached the end of the beach, the moon was getting higher in the sky and the lights of the fires from the banquet in Besaid were mere pinpricks against the dark trees. They still held hands.

"Should we…go back?" Yuna asked, staring at the sand as though she wished it would continue.

Tidus sighed. "I feel like, if we go back," He looked over his shoulder. "I feel like I might not get to talk to you like this ever again. Even if I do go to Bevelle with you."

"I feel the same." She said sadly. "But we still have the walk back. We can walk slow…"

Tidus smiled and she squeezed his hand. "You like holding hands don't you?"

"Only with some people." She said with a wicked little smile. Tidus remembered fondly how she could not wait to reclaim her hands from Seymour's spindly ones. Meanwhile, she would not let go of his. Tidus felt pride bubble in his chest.

"Why does Seymour have such strange hands?" He asked without shame. He knew Yuna was used to his blunt way of asking questions and would not begrudge him an answer.

"I find them unsettling too." She whispered, leaning close. "It's awful to think but…they remind me of spiders! Maester Seymour is half human and half Guado. I think that's another reason why he wants to marry me. Because he feels that we both know the burden of being half human… Although I think it's harder for him than for me."

"I heard that he hated Al-Bhed." Tidus thought of Rikku's panicked reactions toward Seymour.

"Outside of Besaid, most people do."

There was comfortable silence for the next few moments, but Tidus became all too aware of the fact that the lights from Besaid were coming closer and closer. Yuna also kept her eyes trained on them.

"Are you scared?" He asked. He sure as hell was.

Yuna gave a sigh that seemed to weigh on her. "I am…but I will smile and act like a lady. At least…at least you'll always be watching over me." She looked up to him for reassurance as they reached the path back to the village.

"Yeah." He replied softly, squeezing her hand before letting it go.

….

The next morning an announcement was made that Lady Yuna would depart in a week's time to live in Bevelle for a short period. This time would be spent (supposedly) in contemplation of marriage to Lord Maester Seymour and getting used to idea of being Lady Yuna of Bevelle. Naturally, the villagers and Maester Seymour were thrilled at the idea of such a joyous celebration after the recent tragedy, but Tidus was less enthusiastic.

Yuna smiled softly from where she was sandwiched between her father and Maester Seymour, but Tidus could see that she was whiter than usual.

He also missed the brown form of Rikku and Seymour's smiled unsettled him. What if her fears had been true? What if he had done something horrible to Rikku? Or maybe she was just hiding again. Still…

The moment the villagers were given leave to come up and congratulate Yuna and Seymour on their possible engagement, Lord Braska summoned Tidus up to his side. Jecht, Auron, and Kimahri surrounded Lord Braska in a half circle and Tidus felt the fire of hell burning from his father's scarlet eyes. He was pissed.

"Lord Braska." He murmured respectfully.

"Tidus." Lord Braska said with a soft smile, reminiscent of Yuna's. "I have a special request for you. Sir Auron and your father have to stay on Besaid to continue to train the Guardians and Kimhri is my personal guard. I would be lying to say that I'm not still ill at ease about my daughter's welfare." Tidus knew the feeling. "So I'd like to send you with her to Bevelle as her personal guard."

Tidus tried not act shocked. "I…um…I accept, of course, but Sir…why me?"

"You know her best of all the Guardians. You two grew up together and she trusts you. Besides, you are an exemplary fighter and both Rikku and my daughter specifically requested that you accompany her."

"Rikku?" Tidus gasped. "Where is she?"

Lord Braska looked confused. "I had a conversation with her last night which culminated in her running off, claiming that she needed to 'get in contact with an old friend'. I have not seen her since, and I assume she has left Besaid in the utmost haste."

Tidus sighed. He hoped to Yevon that she was safe…

"I would be honored to protect Yuna on her trip to Bevelle." Tidus murmured. He felt another murderous gaze on his head and when he looked over his shoulder, Seymour was smiling at him benevolently, but his blue eyes shot death. It was going to be an interesting trip.

Lord Braska took Tidus' hands. "I know she'll be safe in your care. Thank you for putting my mind at ease."

"My pleasure, sir." Tidus said, snapping to attention.

"Carry on." Lord Braska dismissed him and Tidus winked at Yuna. She grinned brightly and Seymour noticed.

Tidus ran to his home, hoping Jecht was not on his heels and ready to murder him for being asked to accompany Yuna. At least in this instance, he could feign ignorance; after all, he had been hired under the request of Yuna and Rikku. But his old man would be suspicious, and Tidus would pay for it in the long run.

As he began taking inventory of what he needed to pack for his upcoming trip, Tidus noticed a small flap of paper sticking out from under his pillow. Hesitantly, he looked around before grabbing it. It was a note. From Rikku. And the first line was enough to make him want to hide somewhere safe before he continued to read.

It read: 'Tidus, please burn this note after reading it.'

He gave a huge sigh and sat on his bed, steeling himself for whatever bombshell she was about to drop on him.

'I was going to write this letter in Al-Bhed just to make doubly sure that no one else could read this, but then I remembered that you're still not very good at Al-Bhed. Keep practicing!'

Tidus rolled his eyes, wondering if her writing was going to be as random as her conversations. But thankfully, she got to the point.

'By this time, you've probably noticed that I left Besaid. I tried to talk to Uncle Braska last night, but he said that he simply cannot find a reason to decline Seymour's proposal. Weird huh? I think it all sounds kind of fishy (what kind of sound is 'fishy' anyway?)… So this morning I decided to go back to Home and do a little digging with some old friends. I'll be back, I pinky-promise, but until then, you _absolutely cannot _let Seymour marry Yuna. You can't, ok? So stall. Do whatever you can, because something weird is going on and I'm afraid Yunie is going to take the fall. If you really love her, buy me some time, and I'll make definitely sure that Seymour can't get her. Don't tell Yunie about this either; don't tell anyone. It's our secret, so you burn this after you read it. I'll be back soon. Rikku'

Tidus inhaled deeply before racing to find a match of any kind. His heart only slowed when he saw the scrap of paper curl up in orange flame. As the message was reduced to cinders, Tidus took a moment to think.

If Rikku was really this determined, then he had the feeling that something foul was at play. Although furious at the thought of losing Yuna to another man, Rikku's erratic behavior also made him feel sick with fear. Maester Seymour _was _powerful; more so than Yuna or Jecht or Braska or Kinoc. And he sure as hell had enough power to get rid of Tidus.

He couldn't be deterred by this. Yuna was more important.

As he continued to decide what to take, Tidus heard the door to the hut opening. When he turned around, Jecht stood in front of him, jaw set and arms crossed. Tidus winced, waiting for the firestorm.

"So…" Jecht said gruffly. "You're going along on this little excursion, are you? And Braska tried to have me believe that it was all the idea of Yuna and Rikku." Tidus tried to feign innocence as those red eyes bored into his blue ones.

Jecht sighed. "I don't believe them for a minute but…it looks as though you're set." Tidus held his breath; he could scarcely believe it. "Well. Don't do anything stupid. You're running outside your element here, and you're still damn low on the food chain. But…if anyone's gonna protect Yuna, I guess you'll do a decent job."

Tidus was amazed. It was maybe the fifth time in his life that his father had paid him even some semblance of a compliment. It could have been earwax blocking his ears, but it also appeared as though Jecht was giving him permission to go to Bevelle. He couldn't help but grin.

"Well don't stand and stare, idiot!" Jecht barked and Tidus jumped. "Get movin'! This ain't gonna be a picnic, you know! Wipe that damn smile off your stupid face!"

Tidus scrambled to find something to do, and as he began to separate his things into piles of 'take', 'don't take', and 'needs to be washed as soon as is humanly possible', he thought of something Yuna had told him the night before.

"Old man?"

"Hm?"

"Yuna said that you were against her marrying Seymour."

"Did she now…?"

"Well…why are you against it?"

Jecht paused. "That's 'Maester Seymour'. And I don't like his hands. They creep me the fuck out. Now shut up and start packing, useless brat."


	5. Honestly, I Have No Alibi

** Author's Note: **Tidus and Yuna seem like the type where they wouldn't have to say 'I love you' to get the point across. In the game Seymour is 10 years older than Yuna, but in here I made him about 5 years older (so he'd be 22 in this story). Also I would love some more reviews to see what people think about this so far. Plus it makes me smile.

**Chapter V: Honestly, I Have No Alibi**

Tidus stood on the bow of the magnificent ship, trying not to turn around. If he did, he would see Besaid becoming a smaller and smaller green dot on the horizon; it was not his first time away from home, but this would be his farthest journey, taking a total of three and a half days by boat. No one in Spira ever got seasick, but Tidus felt slightly nauseous.

He was so out of his element…Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka (whom Lulu had selected as her Guardian) were the only familiar faces from Besaid and Seymour, despite his subtle dislike of Tidus, was making every effort to cater to his guests. Tidus and Wakka had both looked at each other in discomfort as Seymour's guards carried their luggage on board, outfitted them with their own room, and referred to them both as 'sir'. The two of them were as common as could be, and since they were used to Jecht's near-constant verbal abuse, being treated with deference was more than a little unsettling for the both of them.

Still, if anything was enjoyable about the journey, it was the marvelous ship. It soared over the waves like its' owner glided on land and the sheer amount of detail lavished on every available surface made Tidus contemplate just how much gil had gone into making this piece of artwork sail. Since being Yuna's Guardian was his only job, no one on the ship would let him do anything else, even when he offered to help, so he spent most of his time admiring the woodwork.

As the sun set on the first day, Tidus remained near rooted to the bow, watching as the sea water became all sorts of pink and orange and red. At the faint smell of hibiscus, he turned to find Yuna by his side. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You've been wandering aimlessly all day. Are you bored?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying to her. "They won't let me do _anything_. I'd love to help run this ship, but no. What about you?"

"Same." She sighed. "I love the sea, but they treat me like I'm made of glass. If someone calls me 'My Lady' one more time, I swear I'm going to jump off the edge of this boat." She giggled at the very thought and Tidus smiled at her audacity. "I wish Rikku were here. I'd give anything to hear her call me 'Yunie'."

"Aww…Yunie." He said, pushing her shoulder slightly with his own.

Yuna twisted her lips in amusement. "Now that just sounds weird." There was a pause in the conversation before Yuna sighed sadly. "Is it weird that I miss Besaid already…?"

"Not at all." Tidus said. "I do too…"

It had been a long week prior to their trip. While Seymour and the villagers seemed to bask in radiant happiness at the thought of creating an alliance between Bevelle and Besaid, Tidus, Yuna, Jecht, and Braska were on edge. Tidus had taken into further consideration just how powerless he would seem in the face of the might of Bevelle while Jecht seemed to be distrustful of the whole situation, but mostly Tidus' ability to do anything on his own.

Braska seemed worried to let his only beloved daughter leave, as he was still insanely worried about her safety. Yuna had put on a very genuine-looking smile, but Tidus could see her getting whiter and gaunter with every passing day. He hoped a few days at sea could put some color back in her ivory cheeks. But most importantly, he wondered where Rikku had gone and when she would show up again.

"I wish we could hold hands again." Yuna sighed and Tidus felt his face flame up in blush. "It always makes me feel calm. But I think…" She began to whisper. "I think the crew would get the wrong idea."

Swiftly as he could, Tidus reached down and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she rewarded him with a thankful grin.

"What's Bevelle like?" He asked, looking for a change in subject. "I know you were born there and you went back occasionally with your dad, but…you never said what it was like."

Yuna rubbed her shoulders as though it was cold, even though it was still incredibly hot out. "You know…looking back, I can't really remember. Isn't that odd? I…just get this kind of sick feeling in my stomach. Can we not talk about Bevelle…?"

Tidus understood; it was probably just the nerves talking. "Sure. What should we talk about then?"

The two of them ended up not talking much at all, but it was still nice to spend time with her. The sun had long set and the sky was now the deepest of indigos, although there were dark clouds roiling on the horizon. The heat was oppressive and Tidus could almost smell a storm coming.

"We should go below deck." He suggested.

"Why? I'm really enjoying it out here…"

"Me too, but there's a storm coming, I think, and we'll be safer in our rooms."

Yuna watched the clouds thoughtfully. "That would be a nice excuse for me to be thrown overboard…"

"Don't say that!" Tidus groaned. "That means I'd have to jump in after you." He did not relish the thought of her in danger.

"You would, wouldn't you?" She sounded so pleased that Tidus almost considered her crazy notion. She sighed in contentment. "If you came to rescue me, then we could swim to shore. We could go on our adventure…"

Suddenly, Tidus was not so sure that his love was unrequited. Yuna had just admitted that she would throw away her future as a highborn lady and even make those closest to her think she was dead, just so that she and Tidus could be together for as long as they liked. He suddenly wished he was back on the beach with her; he had found the courage to tell her what was on the tip of his tongue and what had consumed his heart whole. He needed to tell her…he ached for it.

Big, fat raindrops began to hit the deck of the ship and everyone who was still topside began to rush about in a flurry of movement, preparing for the storm. Except for Tidus and Yuna.

She looked up at him and waited, barely flinching as the rain slapped the sides of her face and began to soak through her white top. She waited. Realizing that everyone was too chaotic to give the two of them a second glance, Tidus did not tear his eyes from hers as he leaned in and kissed both sides of her cheeks, almost at the corners of her mouth. His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled away.

Yuna shivered from having her clothes soaked, and water poured down her face as the rain increased, but the smile on her face was nothing less than the purest and most beautiful exaltation. She understood; Tidus grinned in reply.

As the ship began to lurch with the increasing violence of the waves, Yuna's boots slipped on the wet wood and Tidus caught her easily. He swung her up into his arms and he dashed across the deck to the entrance of their quarters. Along the way, amid sheets of rain, Yuna had her nose and lips pressed into the soft part of where his throat met his collar. Although the rain was cold, Tidus felt like the sun had warmed him for hours.

Lulu's glare was disapproving as Tidus skidded into the dry confines below decks. Yuna beamed as Tidus set her on her feet.

"You'll get sick." She said offering a towel.

Yuna dried her brown hair. "Sorry Lulu. We didn't even notice it was raining."

Lulu raised one black eyebrow at Tidus and then looked to where sheets of rain were bombarding the ship. Tidus shrugged, shaking out his hair like a dog would. He had bigger things to worry about than a little water. Hell, he had a whole engagement to sabotage…

….

Throughout the next two days, it seemed as though Tidus and Yuna spent most of their time coming up with covert ways to spend time with each other.

It honestly wasn't hard, as Tidus' only job at that point was to protect her. So the morning after the storm, when the deck was still wet and slippery and Yuna came to Tidus wanting to 'enjoy the weather', he was _obligated _to walk right next to her and keep one hand on the small of her back in case she fell. To everyone else on board, it seemed as though Lady Yuna had simply gotten a little clumsier as of late, so Tidus felt safe holding her hand as she stepped through every doorway and putting his arm around her waist protectively when the ship lurched even slightly.

Even when Seymour attempted to monopolize her time, Yuna still found ways to make Tidus feel assured. The Yuna and Seymour would often stand at the helm as they passed strips of land and he would speak to her softly, explaining where they were and how inferior it was in comparison to Bevelle. Yuna would smile demurely before searching for Tidus.

He was always watching her and the moment her multicolored gaze met his, her smile became a thousand times more genuine. Tidus winked at her, feeling as though he might melt from happiness.

Still, under the glow of his happiness, there was still a tinge of darkness…

Tidus felt very unsettled when they passed by the shores of Bikanel Island. Since Bikanel was mostly populated by Al-Bhed, dozens of blond-haired, green-eyes people lined the shores to marvel and wave at the magnificent ship. They only became more excited as they caught sight of Yuna, and she greeted them warmly, her long sleeves blowing like flower petals in the wind. Tidus was touched at just how much Yuna was loved, even outside of Besaid.

But Tidus saw the look of disgust in Seymour's eyes as he regarded the Al-Bhed, It was a look so hateful that Tidus was glad Rikku had escaped from his clutches.

Yuna made a passing comment as she watched the Al-Bhed greet her and the moment Seymour replied, all the color drained from her face. She looked so utterly horrified that Tidus practically leapt up the steps to join her side. She was obviously expecting him to be there, because she took a few steps back until she was almost pressed up against his chest.

"Maester Seymour!" She gasped, sounding truly upset. He gazed at her levelly. "What cruel thing to say! Have you forgotten that _I_ am half Al-Bhed?" Tidus saw her grip the ends of her sleeves and her fists shook.

"I have offended you. Please forgive me." Seymour said, inclining his head in contrition, but he did not sound apologetic at all.

Yuna drew in a sharp breath before turning on her heel and racing down to the living quarters. Tidus felt the blue death glare on the back of his head, but he did his best to ignore it, chasing Yuna.

"What was that all about?" He asked breathlessly when she finally slowed down.

Yuna rubbed her eyes before breathing deeply again. "He said that the Al-Bhed were worthless and that they should be wiped off the face of Spira. I'm so angry…and upset. I can't help but think of Rikku and Brother and Uncle Cid. They're not bad people…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry." Tidus said in assurance, although fury was also burning hot in his throat. "We won't let him hurt Rikku or any of the Al-Bhed. Ok?" He put his hand on an exposed part of her shoulder. She felt so cold…

Yuna turned to look at his hand on her shoulder, keeping her eyes downcast. "Is it too late to change everyone's mind? Can we go back to Besaid now?" She turned so quickly that even Tidus was surprised; she gripped the sides of his suspenders and pressed her forehead on his sternum. "Every second we get closer to Bevelle, I feel like I'm going to get sick. And it's not just Rikku I'm worried about. I'm beginning to see that Maester Seymour doesn't like you…"

Tidus stroked her bangs; the two of them were playing with fire. "I get the same feeling. But don't worry about me. You focus on your health, ok? It won't help anyone if you get sick…And Rikku will be ok too."

Yuna nodded. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I'm going to try and rest. If Maester Seymour comes to see me, please tell him I'm sleeping, ok?"

Tidus nodded, tracing a circle on the palm of her hand before he let her go back into her room. Tidus sat outside the door of her room, standing guard, as he contemplated how on earth he could possibly get himself and Yuna out of this situation…

When he woke, it was to an extreme crick in his neck and some sort of chaos on deck. He screeched horribly as Yuna opened her door, causing him to fall backward over her doorstep. He grinned up at her and she laughed.

"Have you been sleeping out here all night?"

"Apparently so…" He groaned, getting to his feet. "I don't even remember falling asleep. I wonder what's going on?" There were shouts on deck and the sound like someone had dropped something heavy.

She bit her lip. "I don't know…"

Tidus seriously doubted that the ship was under attack, but he still took care to make sure he exited before Yuna. The sunlight blinded the both of them momentarily, but when they had adjusted to the light, Tidus could not help but gape.

The ship was in the largest harbor he had ever seen. Boats of all shapes and sizes, made of wood and machina, clogged the blue harbor, carrying all manner of objects. Still, upon seeing the blue silk sails of Seymour's boat, everyone respectfully cleared a path, leaving a wide swath of ocean for them to sail. Seymour himself was perched at the helm, nodding at his subjects like an aquamarine god. When he saw Yuna, he gave a most radiant smile and beckoned her up to his side.

Tidus grudgingly let her go up to him and he took in the rest of his surroundings.

The deck of the ship was a mess of movement as the crew maneuvered through the bay, and Tidus realized that they were sailing into Bevelle. Shaped almost like a Pyrefly, Bevelle, through the miracle of machina, was built in the shallows of the ocean and glistened like a mechanical star under the northern sun. It was simultaneously beautiful and practical, as the walls were built high above the ground in case of an attack. Tidus was mesmerized.

Besaid seemed so small and dilapidated in comparison, but he preferred it on whole. Bevelle seemed highly intimidating and Tidus' skin was even darker than the skin of the local fishermen; he would definitely stick out as a Southerner.

From above, there was a roar that shook the splinters of the ship and Yuna gave a little cry of surprise. Tidus looked to the sky where some kind of dragon seemed to be spiraling through the air; he narrowed his eyes at the beast. Even though it looked small from a distance, the creature was probably enormous up close. He hoped it wasn't a foe.

"Everyone relax." Maester Seymour said in that perfectly smooth voice of his. "That is Evrae, guardian of Bevelle, and my pet. He means us no harm…" Tidus had a feeling that Seymour had spoken only for Yuna's benefit, as she seemed to relax again. Tidus, however, still didn't like the look of Evrae.

Yuna hesitantly began to wave to the people in the Bevelle harbor, and Tidus gauged their reactions.

Perhaps they recognized her or were just amazed by her beauty, but they reciprocated warmly, waving and bowing or calling out to her. Upon receiving their kindness, Yuna became even more at ease, smiling brighter, color flooding her cheeks. This seemed to excite her audience even more, and different boats began to vie for her attention.

Tidus and Seymour, though rivals, were both glowing with pride, as the woman they both cared for had already begun to endear herself to the people of Bevelle. So at least the place was not wholly unpleasant…

When the boat dropped anchor at one of the glistening docks, there was an enormous crowd waiting for them, headed by the Yevon officials in the most ridiculous outfits Tidus had ever encountered in his life. He fought back laughter upon seeing them.

The crowd consisted mostly of citizens of Bevelle who cheered wildly as Seymour glided down the gangplank, and all of the girls in the crowd looked elated as he approached the ministers of Yevon.

Tidus assumed that the crew would bring their things on land, so he steeled himself in preparation and took his place in front of Lulu and Wakka as they escorted Yuna down the gangplank. Seymour had been talking with the Yevon ministers, but he stopped and beamed as Yuna began to descend toward them. She walked slowly, still unused to being on solid ground, but the effect was not clumsy, but rather that she was poised (although Tidus could see her legs shaking). A hush fell over the crowd…

"Is she not lovely?" Seymour said to everyone. "This is Lady Yuna of Besaid."

"Lady Yuna!" Cried someone in the crowd and everyone broke into a roar of excitement, even the girls who had blushed at Seymour's entrance.

Seymour smiled at her in approval before he began to lead the way with the Yevon ministers. While people cleared a path for them, they crowded around Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka, craning for a better look. Tidus tried to maintain an appropriate distance from Yuna at first, but when the two of them were separated from Wakka and Lulu, Tidus was forced to get closer.

Yuna tried to remain calm, but she was unused to such a crush of attention, and when someone in the crowd tried to grab her hand, Tidus got fed up.

In one motion he had his blade out and yanked her up against him, effectively clearing a circle around them. He tried to make his eyes crackle with intensity; he was her Guardian and no one would touch her unless he let them.

Thankfully, the citizens of Bevelle seemed to get the message, and let them through without any further upset.

The hearts of Tidus and Yuna raced in unison as they walked, pressed against each other, into the glistening and terrifying city of Bevelle.


	6. It Never Occurred to Him

** Author's Note: **In this chapter, it might become a little bit dark, so brace yourselves (and there is an actual coping mechanism for these kinds of things where people talk themselves out of traumatic past events; just in case anyone calls bullshit)… I hope I don't make Yuna out as helpless, I guess I'm portraying her as emotionally strong but physically weak.

**Chapter VI: It Never Occurred to Him**

If Tidus had thought being on the ship was stifling, it was a breeze in comparison to spending time in Bevelle. It seemed as though every waking moment was filled with endless meetings, parades, banquets, and needless pomp and circumstance. There were hoardes of people at every turn, many of them with no courtesy or decorum, making those from Besaid uncomfortably claustrophobic. Tidus was completely drained after one hour of standing on his feet and scanning every last person who walked up to Yuna to make sure that they were not a threat.

But, in his defense, he did not complain. He felt he had no right to, after what Yuna went through in comparison.

If Tidus was fatigued just from being invisible, Yuna was the constant center of attention. She never had a private moment to herself, never a chance to break down or be anything less than perfect. To Tidus' trained eye, she got whiter with each passing moment, but she kept a lovely and demure smile on her face, playing the part of Seymour's intended.

After about seven days of madness, when the two of them got back to the castle in Bevelle, Yuna all but collapsed to the marble floors. Tidus caught her from behind and her head lolled against his chest. Even though they were in front of Lulu and Wakka and Seymour and all of his guard, Tidus swung her up against him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her beautiful brown hair. There was chaos and confusion around them, as Seymour attempted to calm his entourage.

"I want to rest." Yuna practically sobbed. "Please take me home. Please Tidus."

When he turned, everyone was looking to him. Seymour had a look of concern on his face, but his eyes were venomous in their dislike. Tidus refused to let her go and backed away from the group.

"She's exhausted." He explained. "Look, I'm just going to take her back to her room so she can rest…" He wanted to take her back to Besaid, where she belonged, but that was rapidly not becoming an option. He ran his lips along Yuna's scalp when they turned away and felt her skin rise.

"I'm taking you to your room." He promised her. "We're done for today and tomorrow. I'm your guard and I'll tell them that you're sick, that you have to rest."

"Thank you." She gasped, falling into a swift sleep not a moment afterwards.

He was struck with another sickening thought: if, in the worst case scenario, she did marry Maester Seymour chances would be high that every day would be as consuming as these past few. Yuna was a strong woman, emotionally, but physically she had always been on the more delicate side and Tidus knew that if every day of her life was filled with such chaos, there was a very good chance that she would die. Even now, after only one week in Bevelle, she looked very sick. And she hadn't been sleeping well either.

Lulu, whose rooms were connected to Yuna's, secretly told Tidus that their lady was suffering from hideous nightmares as of late, so sleep (what little they got of it these days) offered her no reprieve. He felt helpless.

When they reached Yuna's quarters, Tidus removed her boots, sleeves, and (trying his best not to look down from her chest) her obisashi and skirt. He threw the covers around her to maintain her modesty.

Part of him wanted to stay, even though he was dead exhausted, to make sure that she was not plagued by bad dreams.

Looking around quickly, to make sure that they were truly alone, Tidus planted the lightest of kisses on her forehead. "Dream about me, okay? I'll save you from the nightmares…"

When he left, closing the door softly behind him so as not to wake her, it was almost pointless, for Seymour was standing behind him as he turned around. Tidus nearly screamed, but he covered his mouth just in time and swallowed his shock. It was replaced by icy fear that crept up from his stomach and clenched around his throat to where he could not breathe well at all.

"Is she sleeping?" Seymour asked, although he never looked away from Tidus' eyes. Tidus gritted his teeth; he would not be intimidated by this man.

He stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes. And I'm going to have her rest for the next couple of days. So you might not want to schedule anything important." He took a deep breath before spitting out the last bit. "I won't allow it."

Seymour got a look in his eyes that looked vaguely like cold amusement. "You won't?"

"I'm her Guardian." Tidus replied, empowered by his anger. "I won't allow it."

Seymour waved his hand as if in disregard. "Worry not. She may rest. I have already made the necessary arrangements." There was a pause in conversation, but Tidus remained rooted to the spot. "Aren't you exhausted as well?"

Tidus narrowed his eyes. He was exhausted, really and truly, but after those suspicious words he was determined to stay outside Yuna's door all night if he had to; for some reason, Seymour wanted him out of the way, so naturally he was fixed on staying. "I can't leave her alone until Lulu returns."

Seymour shrugged like it was inconsequential, but his blue eyes glistened with venom. "Very well. I suppose I can speak to her in private when we're married."

"If." Tidus corrected. "If you're married."

Seymour smiled without showing his teeth. "Good evening, Tidus." He nodded in fake respect, but Tidus did not return the favor. "Please guard her closely. Even in my palace, some unpleasant things have been known to happen." He glided away without even a glance backward.

Tidus released all the breath he had held in and he broke a cold sweat; Seymour was one scary bastard.

When Lulu finally arrived, she was sensitive enough to other people's emotions to know that something was the matter.

"Is Yuna alright?" She asked rather sensibly. Tidus nodded and she relaxed. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I went to get food in case she woke hungry. You should go rest Tidus." He had not eaten properly either, and his stomach growled in disgruntlement.

"Do I look as tired as I feel?" He asked, feeling his shoulders slump. Right now a bed sounded pretty damn good.

Lulu nodded in worry.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get some sleep. And Lulu," He bit his lip, hoping he did not sound panicked or strange. "Will you lock the door from the inside? Please?" Lulu did study him intently before she agreed. "Thanks." Tidus sighed, walking toward his room.

It wasn't until he was safely behind his own door when the thought occurred to him that Seymour probably had a key.

….

The next few days were filled with much needed relaxation.

Somehow word had got around to all of Bevelle that dear Lady Yuna, in her efforts to see the city and greet its' inhabitants, had overworked herself and fallen ill. Thus, with this somewhat true rumor circulating, she had endeared herself to the citizens there, as it seemed she had exhausted herself in order to get to know them better. The flowers had poured in.

It seemed as though one day, that all Tidus and Wakka did was run back and forth from the cargo bay to Yuna's room carrying bright arrangements. In all honesty, Yuna was well, if not a little embarrassed by all the attention, but in a city the size of Bevelle, it would have been easier to stop a tidal wave than the spread of rumors. She liked the flowers though, and soon her room resembled more of a greenhouse than a bedroom.

When Tidus stumbled through the door with his arms full of blue, violet, and white hibiscuses, Yuna was even standing, color in her cheeks.

"I'm running out of room." She said, not sounding at all unhappy.

"Well, if this whole lady thing doesn't work out," Tidus said tossing the blooms into her open arms. "You could always become a florist. I swear I won't smell anything but roses for the next week…"

"I can think of a worse fate." Yuna replied. "There! Perfect." She stood admiring her handiwork. Her entire room was a labyrinth of sweet blossoms.

The four of them jumped as there was a sharp rap on the door, and Wakka answered it. It was one of Seymour's elegant and doormen, dressed all in lavender; compared to Tidus and Wakka he looked absolutely scrawny.

"Dinner is in five minutes. Are you feeling up to it Lady Yuna?"

She nodded. "Of course. Let me shower first. You all can go ahead." She winked at Tidus and Wakka as she heard their stomachs growling from across the room. Tidus grinned back. "I'll be out in about fifteen minutes."

Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka left the veritable greenhouse in search of food, following the winding metallic halls to the smaller banquet hall overlooking the ocean. Tidus had forgotten how late it was, as the sun was staining the ocean all sorts of fiery colors, and his stomach protested. He had not eaten since breakfast.

There was a fine spread out before them and they sat amongst the priests of Yevon, who were discussing religion as they ate. As Lulu and Wakka began to lapse into their own conversation, Tidus was left to ponder by himself and rapidly he felt unease creep into his gut. He began to watch the large clock set above the entrance and counted down. Five minutes passed…then ten, and still no sign of Yuna.

After about thirteen minutes had passed, Tidus realized with a sickening jolt why it was he felt so uncomfortable: Maester Seymour was also nowhere to be found. He had not made an appearance for the entirety of the dinner, and usually they could not start without him.

Without any explanation whatsoever, Tidus leapt from his seat and sprinted from the dining hall. He'd have to explain himself to Lulu and Wakka later, but he just couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

His feet carried him back down the familiar path to Yuna's chamber and when he tried to wrench the door open, it was to his ever-increasing horror that it was locked from the inside. It felt as though he had swallowed ice; Yuna rarely locked her door in anticipation that Tidus would come visit her. Tidus knocked on the door, lightly at first, just in case Yuna wasn't dressed. He pressed his ear against the door and there was the sound of something shattering, probably one of the vases of flowers.

His desperation began to increase, and he knocked harder. "Yuna? Yuna are you in there? Yuna, please let me in." He definitely heard someone inside her room. Possibly another assassin?

He steeled himself. He could not knock down the metal door, but his room and Yuna's room had adjoining balconies and he would leap over them if necessary. They were about one hundred feet above the ocean, but he would do it for her.

"Yuna." He said, trying his best not to sound as desperate as he felt. "If you don't open the door in the next ten seconds, I'm going to jump across the balcony. Answer me."

His heart pounding in his ears, he counted backwards from ten, praying to Yevon that she would open the door and be completely safe. His hand shook on the handle of the door and it could have been his imagination, but he thought he heard footsteps coming closer.

On second four, the door lock clicked and swung backwards.

Tidus' sigh of relief froze in his throat, as the one who had opened the door for him was none other than Maester Seymour. He smiled down at Tidus in feigned benevolence, but his eyes were flashing with blue anger and his lip was cut.

"You're an exemplary Guardian. Such a shame…" Was all he had to say as he walked past Tidus, offering no excuse for why he was in Yuna's room with the door locked. Tidus was frozen in place; he suddenly feared that he was going to die in Bevelle…

After oxygen began to circulate through him properly, he got the feeling back in his arms and legs. Shaking off the last bit of fear, he moved through the doorway, hoping to Yevon that Yuna was not also inside.

She was.

All the color that had come into her cheeks the past couple of days was gone, and she was white as snow again. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching the hibiscus Tidus had brought her earlier like they were the only things holding her on to Spira. She didn't even look up when Tidus came in.

He sat next to her on the bed, taking care to avoid the shattered bits of glass that covered the floor, and she shuddered as she felt him sit next to her. Still, there was a shadow of a smile on her lips.

"You came. I knew you would."

Tidus watched her in silence before replying. She gripped the stems of the flowers and the petals shook. She refused to look him in the eye and as Tidus looked closer, he saw them. Although faint, he could see the thin lines of red wrapped around her chest and arms and (with a feeling of the most profound nausea) probably other places that he could not see. Gently he placed his fingers on the overlapping lines, feeling her shiver beneath him.

He knew. He knew now why she hated the thought of Bevelle and why coming back here had made her feel sick. Apparently this was not the first time…

His fury was absolute. He had never hated anyone so much as he hated Maester Seymour, but outwardly he was extraordinarily calm. Yuna was his first priority. He put his arm around her and slid closer so that their legs were touching, and though she kept shaking she did not attempt to move away. Tidus rested the side of his head against hers.

"I'm sorry." He murmured stroking the ends of the petals. "I should have never left you alone…" He had learned his lesson twice now, and he didn't intend to make it a third time.

"These people in Bevelle," Yuna whispered. "They're…_touchier _than what I'm used to…" She dropped the flowers to her lap and began to shake more violently than before, hugging her torso desperately. Her nails dug into her skin, and he saw her goosebumps as she turned a sick shade of green.

Tidus moved quickly, pulling her up against him. "This is _not _your fault, do you hear me? It's _not your fault_. Does your father know?" She shook her head. "How long?" His curiosity won out. "How long has he done this to you?" The thought made his heart feel raw with too many emotions, all of them fighting for control.

Yuna shook her head again. "I don't know…I tried so hard to forget it and push it to the back of my mind and I guess…it sounds silly but I just _forgot _until it happened again…And I loved you longer than I was ever scared of him…but I think…since we were children…At least this time I fought him. When he broke my vase I cut his lip with the glass…"

Tidus lifted her head up and, to his amazement, she was not crying. But she did look like she was very close to breaking. "I'm…going to get you out of here." He promised. "We can leave tonight, right now, if you want. But I'm not going to let him look at you or touch you ever again. Not if I can help it."

Yuna nodded, leaning her head into his hands and, to his relief, she had ceased shaking. "I want to go. I don't want to be in Bevelle for another second. And now the thought of marrying him…" She shook her head violently back and forth.

Tidus understood; if he had violated her so terribly outside of the bonds of marriage, there was no telling what he would do to her once she was legally his.

"He'll be terribly angry at the both of us…if we run. We can't go back to Besaid either…" She continued. "I'm scared he'll hurt you…"

It scared Tidus too. There was no telling what kind of power Seymour wielded, but if he went so far as to molest the woman he claimed to love, there was probably a most unfortunate fate for his most hated rivals.

Still, now was the time for Tidus to show his strength. "I'll be fine. I love you more than anything on this planet so…as long as you're safe, so am I."

Yuna smiled, for real this time, even though there was an ample amount of pain and fear in her multicolored eyes. "Ok."

"We're going?"

"Yeah."

Tidus got up in a flurry of movement. "Grab whatever you can okay? Not a whole lot. We'll have to get down to the cargo area while everyone is eating. Maybe we can find a fisherman to take us to shore. Either that or we'll have to steal a boat…"

Yuna stood and Tidus saw that her obisashi was halfway undone. It looked as though he had come just in time.

"What about Lulu and Wakka?" Yuna asked, in sudden horror. She was probably afraid that Seymour's wrath would transfer to them.

Tidus bit his lip; they couldn't risk going to the dining hall and telling the two of them all that had transpired within the past hour. "We can't go get them. Seymour will suspect something if we all leave." In fact he was probably already suspicious; he had counted on Yuna's passive personality to keep his assault a secret, and now that Tidus knew…their clock was ticking. "Lulu can read Al-Bhed right?"

Yuna nodded as she began to cram necessities into a manageable-sized bag. "Yes. She and I learned it together."

Tidus snatched a small card from an adjacent bouquet of flowers and scrawled a hasty message in Al-Bhed on the back. It read simply 'Vert Neggi' or 'Find Rikku'.

He was relying on a lot of unknowns with this. First, he was hoping that no one in a close vicinity to Seymour could translate Al-Bhed and he also didn't know if Lulu would find the note before all hell broke loose. Second, he was placing so much hope in the idea that Rikku could be found, much less be able to shed some light on the situation. It was a shot in the dark, but he was willing to take it.

"Put this somewhere Lulu can find it." He ordered Yuna, handing her the scrap of paper. "I'm going to go get my things…" His sword, first and foremost. "I'll be right back, I swear."

"Tidus!" She called quickly, and he turned back. She didn't need to say anything else. Color flooded her cheeks and her eyes crackled with the apprehension of the unknown. She was terrified.

His heart was also beating like it was running a race and, with a spectacular leap over a row of flowers, he stood in front of her. Yuna pressed herself up against him and in an effort to calm her pounding heart, kissed him. Tidus was unwilling to pull back, but after their lips touched, he drew away. There would be a time and a place, but it would not be here and now.

"I'm with you." He said breathily. "To the bitter end. I'm your Guardian." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she held his hand there for the briefest span of a second.

After drinking in her lovely face, Tidus turned on his heel and ran for the door. He rounded the corner to his room and…

They fell on him like wolves on bloody meat. There were at least twenty guards, dressed in the sternest shade of dark blue armor, who had him down before he could comprehend what was going on; he was bound and gagged before he could even think to alert Yuna by way of a yell. Seymour swept past him, calm and serene as ever, but his eyes crackled with twisted satisfaction.

As he struggled, trying to find any means of escape, he saw a guard draw a silver rod-type weapon that sparked blue electricity off of the end.

'Rikku,' he thought desperately. 'You better come quick. I've stalled as long as I can.' There was a thin keening cry from down the hall and Tidus writhed, his skin laced with blue lightning.

It hadn't occurred to him that when Seymour left, he didn't go to the banquet hall…


	7. Song Birds and Angry Bees

** Author's Note: **It's taken me forever it seems, but I had to pause because I was running out of creative ideas. Regardless, I'm refreshed now and here is the next chapter! (Once again, Tidus being roused painfully; I must be some kind of unconscious sadist…Oh, and I though it would be fun for Wakka to call Tidus 'Tida' as a nickname, just so there's no confusion)

**Chapter VII: Song Birds and Angry Bees**

When Tidus came to, he woke to what felt like his muscles were in flames and a nest of angry wasps had lodged in his brain. His bones may as well have been lead and his mouth tasted like dry metal. Even groaning in pain was uncomfortable.

"Hold still, Tida." Before Tidus could even comprehend that Wakka was with him, two massive arms roped underneath his armpits and hoisted him to a sitting position. Tidus wailed in anguish at the feeling. "Sorry kid, but you gotta sit up. We got problems."

Tidus' head lolled about on his shoulders, but he got a pretty good look around.

It was called 'the Cloister' but technically it was a prison. The place was a gauntlet of floating metal floors, electrical pulses, and immovable barriers, only removed under the presence of a sphere. Although Tidus had never before had the 'pleasure' of touring the place, he'd heard enough to know that no one had ever escaped. The Maester of Bevelle kept his prisoners there until he decided whether to turn them loose into Spira or into the Via Purifico: the execution chamber. Usually fate turned towards the latter.

He was sharing the floating square of metal with Lulu and Wakka.

Lulu was standing, her bearing as dark and striking as ever, but her face was a white mask of worry and she wrung her hands under her long bell-sleeves. Wakka sort of crouched next to Tidus to make sure he didn't fall to the floor again, and he looked worse for wear than Lulu did. There were dark circles under his eyes and his normally tall hair was sort of lopsided, like some exotic, wilted flower. The metal taste in Tidus' mouth extended down to his stomach.

"How long have we been down here?" Tidus asked, his tongue feeling thick and cottony inside his mouth. The hornets in his head had died down but his body still ached.

"We don't know…" Lulu said, chewing on her lower lip. "It seems like forever. We didn't know if you were going to wake up either." Her violet nails were bitten and bleeding.

Tidus was trying to piece together what had gone on earlier. "Yuna…?"

His question was met with the most painful of silences.

Tidus groaned from the sharp stab of pain that ripped through his chest. He began to recall the events of the last time he was awake, ending with the blue lightning that had pulverized him. The tiny cry that had echoed from down the hall drowned out the buzzing in his ears. But it was one thousand times more painful.

"Bastard…" He hissed, clutching his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"He betrayed us all." Wakka said, acid in his voice. "When you didn't come back, we thought something was wrong. The next thing you know, we're being dragged down here without any explanation. We thought you were dead when we first saw you. What happened?"

After swallowing several times to get the dry feeling from his mouth, Tidus began to explain what had gone on between Yuna, Seymour, and him before he had been electrocuted. Looking back, the events made him feel even sicker than before and when his tale was completed both Lulu and Wakka seemed to be shaking in shock and fury. Tidus could hardly blame them; if he had full capacity of his muscles, he would be attempting to scale the walls of this place.

"Why is he doing this?" Wakka finally asked, horror and hate fighting for control in his voice.

"More importantly," Lulu interrupted. "What should we do? We have to get her out of here."

"We have to find a way to get out of here…" Tidus got to his feet, his knees wobbling. He almost tipped over again, as a smooth voice wafted through his cell. Tidus blood began to boil as he recognized Seymour's velvety smooth tones. Now that soft and composed voice only made his skin crawl.

"It's useless to try and escape. No one has ever gotten out of the Cloister without my leave. You shouldn't make this any more difficult for yourself. Once Yuna and I are married, I will let the three of you go free."

"Lies." Tidus felt his nails digging into his palm as Seymour, poised and perfect, appeared outside of their cell. "After what we know, you would never let us go. You know I would fight you to my last breath to get her away from you."

There was steel in Seymour's blue eyes and his jaw clenched in ire.

"Why are you doing this?" Lulu shouted angrily. She turned so that her braids snapped like a whip. "Where is Yuna?"

Seymour rested his cheek on his hand and regarded the three of them like they were not even worthy of his presence. Finally, his eyes coming to rest on a furious and trembling Tidus, he seemed to come to a decision and smiled venomously.

"She's quite safe at the moment. Worry not, I have guards with her at all times. As to my plans…I hope all of you are paying attention, because this idea is my pride and joy." Seymour took a deep breath before launching into his plan. "It took me most of my life it seems…I have a plan to eradicate the entire race of Al-Bhed, you see."

Tidus felt his breath freeze halfway through his throat.

"The whole reason I became Maester was to realize this ideal of mine. You see, when I was young, my father had a very similar idea and brought it before the panel of lords. We felt that if all the lords united, then we could raise enough support to rout Bikanel Island. Unfortunately we had resistance to the plan in the form of Lord Braska. Usually the lords will just go along with whatever the Maesters suggest, but not Braska. Much to our dismay, a good majority of the lords agreed with Braska. I would find him admirable if he wasn't so irritating.

Regardless, I knew that the only way to have sway over the lords would be to somehow gain control over Besaid. I could have killed Braska, but I knew it would be equally as difficult to sway Yuna when she came into ladyship. So I found a much more favorable solution: marrying her, so by default when Braska dies, I'll become Lord of Besaid. Unfortunately, not too long ago there was a hitch in my plan…"

"It was you!" Tidus shrieked, the ringing in his ears now only because of his yell. "You killed Kinoc! And you used it to…" Tidus felt his stomach go cold at the realization. It all made sense now…everything fit together. "You used it to bait us here…"

Seymour grinned maniacally, his blue eyes full of nothing but venom. "I didn't lie. I was going to press my suit on Yuna, but it turns out that Braska doesn't fully trust me, as he arranged for Yuna to be married to Kinoc while I was away on business. I tell you, it was no easy task finding an assassin willing to kill himself afterwards. Luckily, it all worked out and the detectives I employed managed to find the evidence so as not to incriminate me."

"So what now?" Lulu asked in horror, her violet eyes practically lavender.

"Well…the joyous news is already spreading throughout Besaid. Lady Yuna has accepted my proposal for marriage and within the week we will be wed. Of course Lord Braska will be in attendance and…I fear an Al-Bhed assassin will be there as well to kill the beloved Lord of Besaid, giving the rest of Spira an excuse to avenge him. And just like that, this world will be rid of the scourge of the pagan Al-Bhed."

Tidus did not know whom to fear for first: Lord Braska, the Al-Bhed (including Rikku), Yuna, or themselves.

"You're…going to kill Lord Braska?" Wakka's voice trembled.

"There's no way Yuna would marry you!" Tidus barked. "You lied to her didn't you?" Tidus pondered for a moment what Seymour could possibly have as leverage against her freedom. He felt his oceanic eyes narrow. "She's trading her hand for our lives…isn't she?"

Seymour smiled. "I swore to her that you three would go free, but…now that you know everything that I've said…I'll be forced to execute all of you. I don't like leaving loose ends, you see."

"_You're insane_!" Tidus screamed, stumbling forward a few steps. "If you think for one second I'll let you marry her, you are _out of your damn mind_! I'll never let you…"

Seymour smiled at Tidus indulgently. "I fear you have no say in the matter, Tidus. You've meddled in my affairs for the last time. I'll be marrying within the week and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Seymour turned his back on them. "Enjoy what time you have left."

"NO!" Tidus screamed, racing at the yellow barrier that split him from Maester Seymour. He was blasted backward the moment his outstretched hand touched the warm surface. He clipped Lulu in the shoulder as he passed and landed on his knees, the tips of his hair smoldering. "No…Yuna…"

….

Waiting was agony.

Tidus didn't know what day it was or how much longer he had left to live. And no matter what sort of rescue plan he concocted in his mind, the fact of the matter was that the plans would only be plausible once he, Lulu and Wakka were outside of the charged barrier. And the barrier stretched over their cell like a bubble, making any possible escape plan null and void.

Aside from that obvious problem, Tidus and Wakka had no weapons and Lulu's magic was barred by some sort of dark bangle that had been clamped to her wrist. Even if they did escape, by some miracle, they were weaponless against the might of Bevelle. It seemed hopeless.

The only shred of hope that remained to him was that Rikku would appear before all hell broke loose.

"He's going to kill Lord Braska…" Wakka murmured again and Lulu squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Not if Sir Auron, Sir Jecht, and Kimahri do their jobs properly. We can only hope that they will sense the danger and act accordingly. Surely they will notice our absence."

Tidus felt sorry for Lulu and Wakka. It was obvious to see the love the two of them shared for one another, even though it was forbidden until Yuna was wedded. But alone and faced with the prospect of death, they were willing to be more open with their affections.

He didn't know which of them had it worse: He and Yuna or Wakka and Lulu. Wakka and Lulu were together and (as of now) would be together until the moment they died. But then they knew that the one they loved so was about to be killed and there was absolutely nothing to be done about it.

Meanwhile, Tidus knew the love of his life was safe…but in the arms of another man and completely against her will. If he were to die in this second, it would be in torment, as he had no idea as to what the future held for Yuna.

His heart ached with jealousy and frustration and fear causing his eyes to ache. He envied Lulu and Wakka…but only a little.

Tidus, even feeling as hopeless as he was, was reinvigorated by his envy and set to planning again...

It felt like moments, perhaps a few hours, really when nine guards, all dressed in stern navy blue, marched up in front of the barrier around the cell. Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka all leapt to their feet, waiting for word.

One of the guards cleared his throat. "In exactly three hours, Maester Seymour will wed Lady Yuna. The moment the bells in the city chime together in celebration of their union, we have been instructed to carry you to the Via Purifico and promptly seal your fate."

"What do you mean 'carry us'?" Lulu asked.

Three of the guards unsheathed their weapons: long black rods that sparked blue lightning at the tips. Tidus' skin crawled in unpleasant remembrance.

"Maester Seymour feared that you would try to escape the moment the barrier was released, so we must make necessary precautions. We were told to use whichever voltage was called for."

Tidus almost toppled over in disappointment. Seymour was unmercifully clever. His tiny hope popped like a soap bubble and he began to resign himself to his fate. Thanks to the warm climate of Besaid, Tidus had never felt the sting of true cold, but at that moment, his chest felt as shriveled and cold as though he had spent the night on Mount Gagazet.

Tidus smashed his face into his hands in pure defeat, his shoulders hanging low.

Lulu and Wakka didn't speak at all, but stared at one another, memorizing their faces before it was too late. Tidus didn't even have that luxury. He had to make do with his memory.

In his mind he could practically feel her cool skin, like porcelain or white satin, even if she had been in the sun for hours. He could feel her softness pressing up against him as she slept and the faint tickle as the ends of her brown hair rubbed against his hand. He could feel as his memory failed him in places, where his recollections were blurry and faint, like a fading scent.

At least throughout all of his thoughts, her eyes stood out stark and warm like beacons of green and blue. When she smiled at him they lit up with love and affection; her eyes seemed full to bursting with life whenever they met with his. He wanted to stare into her eyes for ages…

"Yuna…" He murmured her name, prayed it almost. Nothing held more value in his heart than she did. His chest ached and his blood boiled…all for her. And in that moment, his will to live flickered back.

Electricity, pain, death…they didn't scare him.

"I love you…so I'll fight for you." His skin prickled at the anticipation of a lot of lightning, but Tidus chose to ignore it. The second the barrier was down, he was going to fight with every breath in his body. At least he'd die for her.

The three of them jumped at the sound of one bell chiming, deep and low. Two hours to go. Tidus' heart went out to Yuna. She was probably terrified, hiding behind a mask of perfect serenity.

Tidus began counting down the minutes, preparing himself for a world of pain that was probably in store for him. With each passing minute, his heart rate increased until it drowned out the second set of bells.

One hour.

At minute thirty-two and twenty-seven seconds, there was a great shout and Tidus was on instant alert as the guards became lost in a thick layer of black smoke. Thankfully, it did not penetrate the cell, as the electric barrier kept things out as well as in. The shouts increased and the response was a volley of gunfire, racing through the smog like shoot stars. There was no ceasefire until all the shouting had stopped.

It seemed like a thousand years had passed before the smoke cleared.

Tidus could not keep the smile from his face as he caught the flash of gold amidst the darkness.

"RIKKU!"

"TIDUS!" Came the excited reply and Rikku's relieved and sooty face popped up from behind the barrier. "Lulu! Wakka! You're still alive! Thank goodness we're in time!" Tidus had never been more thrilled to see anyone in his life. "GIPPAL! Have you found the sphere yet?"

As if to reply, the yellow barrier that separated Tidus from freedom dissolved away into nothingness. Tidus gave an involuntary cry of joy and wasted no time in clambering out of his cell, Lulu and Wakka hot on his heels.

He embraced Rikku, sweeping her off her feet. "Good timing. I almost thought we were done for." Over her shoulder, Tidus noted another Al-Bhed coming towards them, his gun rested on his shoulder. Tidus set Rikku back down.

The Al-Bhed guy saluted jauntily, his grin as devilish as Rikku's. His gold hair was set in a row of spikes and a black eye patch covered one of his glistening green eyes. He looked sort of like an Al-Bhed pirate.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Gippal. Here on behalf of the detective services the Crimson Squad. We're here to help you liberate Lady Yuna and stop this bastard, Seymour, from eliminating us."

"Lord Braska!" Wakka gasped, coming abreast of Rikku. "We have to warn him!"

"Don't worry!" Rikku said impishly, bouncing in place. "The rest of the Crimson Squad is already on their way to warn him. Our job is to rescue you and then we're gonna go get Yunie! When I heard she was marrying Seymour, I knew something was wrong so we hightailed it to Bevelle. I'm just glad we made it in time…"

"We have enough evidence to incriminate Maester Seymour." Gippal continued, grinning maniacally, and Tidus felt warmth spread through his bloodstream. "But we need to hurry and get out of here. The wedding is going to start in a little-."

As if on cue, city bells rang three times and everyone present froze in horror. He wedding had officially begun.

"Yeah, let's go." Gippal said quickly as Tidus dashed past him completely.


	8. The Electric Wedding

** Author's Note: **In the home stretch, dear readers! I hated picking my way through the Bevelle Cloister of trials in FFX (thank god for Gamefaqs). I really just am no good with puzzles…Also, I am sorry for a very late update. I'll try to be more prompt with this.

**Chapter VIII: The Electric Wedding**

It seemed like hours before the five of them were able to maneuver their way out of the puzzle that was the Bevelle Cloister. Luckily, Gippal seemed to have a photographic memory for such things, and crammed spheres into crevasses at an alarming rate. Tidus was the first to exit the Cloister, wincing in response to the sun. Apparently he had been underground longer than he realized. Still, brightness aside, the fresh air was relieving. If there was a perfect day for a wedding, it came to no surprise to Tidus that it fell on the day of Maester Seymour's nuptials. The sky was a perfect, clear blue with a little cloud coverage so it was not too hot and it appeared as though everyone in Bevelle had taken the initiative to attend. The crowd was absolutely preposterous.

However, it seemed like the exit of the Cloister spit them out relatively close to the wedding procession and Tidus could see Yuna in her flowing white gown as she reached the end of the long wedding aisle. The bells shook the metal floors, they rang so loudly.

Even from afar, he could see her nervousness, her panic and fear, which made her face even whiter than the dress. He could practically feel the ripple of disgust that pulsed through her as she accepted Seymour's outstretched hand. This was not going to end well.

"We have to split up." Rikku murmured thoughtfully. "The other three are searching for the assassin, correct?"

"Right." Gippal replied.

"You two!" Rikku exclaimed to Lulu and Wakka. "Go find Lord Braska and provide some extra defense for him. Hell's going to break loose if our other members carry out their mission properly." Lulu and Wakka nodded in agreement before sprinting into the crowd, hand in hand.

"What are we going to do?" Tidus asked when they had disappeared from sight.

"We are going to rescue Yuna." Rikku said with a dazzling smile. "We just have to wait for the signal…" Tidus felt that since it was Rikku, the signal would be glaringly obvious. He began to focus on not losing his mind as he watched the woman of his dreams marry the man he hated the most.

The wizened old crone at the head of it all began to wheeze incoherently into the microphone and Tidus felt his palms begin to sweat.

It seemed to drag on endlessly but Rikku and Gippal made it at least a little bearable.

"His hands remind me of spiders…" Gippal murmured and Tidus couldn't help but chuckle, mostly out of nervousness but a little out of the irony.

"I feel like I'm undressed…" Rikku replied and Gippal grinned widely as Rikku's brown butt cheeks peeked out insolently from underneath the hems of her dark green shorts. Tidus smiled even though his chest trembled.

As the speech wound down, all three of them fell into a bated hush, first becoming immobile, then ceasing to speak. Finally, Tidus was forced to remind himself to breathe as the elderly head of the Yevon priesthood raised his arms in the air, his large white and gold bell sleeves flapping like ridiculous wings. Still, the enormous crowd settled into a respectful hush as Seymour turned to face his bride and exchange vows. Tidus felt his heartbeat slowing to the same tempo as a funeral dirge.

As Seymour opened his mouth to begin what was sure to be a long-winded speech, the metal floors of Bevelle rattled to the point where people were falling to the ground. Screams pierced the air as an entire balcony section (thankfully empty) exploded into an inferno of orange flames. People froze for a moment before panic set in and the once serene affair became a teeming mass of horrified escapees.

Rikku stood, grinning madly. "I think that's our cue. Oh look! Uncle Braska is already getting away safely." A little relief pooled in Tidus' chest.

Gippal tossed Tidus some sort of Al-Bhed machina gun with a three-pronged arrow at the tip. He followed Gippal and Rikku's example by firing the barb into the aisle below and a thin metal cord snapped taught from their position on the balcony to the main platform. Between them hovered several hundred open feet before the serene-looking ocean.

"Let's go save the princess!" Rikku giggled, taking sincere joy out of the chaos as she put both feet on the precarious wire and skidded down the metal line towards the frenzied mob. Gippal and Tidus followed suit, and Tidus felt his legs wobble as he attempted the dangerous balancing act; apparently Rikku and Gippal had done such a thing before, as they handled themselves with breezy nonchalance. Despite his hatred of Bevelle in general, Tidus was glad to have his feet on solid ground again.

When he looked up, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

People raced past, heedless of everything else but to save their own lives, while guards were sprinting for the flaming tower. Another explosion rocked the foundations of the city, and Tidus wondered for a moment if he was dreaming. His ears were pulsing but he seemed to not hear anything.

Like a bullet, a piercing wail ripped through the momentary fog in his mind.

"TIDUS!" He heard it as clearly as though she was standing next to him. By some miracle, Yuna had managed to find him amidst the scurrying masses, and now she screamed for him.

His searching eyes found her almost instantly.

She reached for him, both arms out in a plea for help, and doubtless she would have been running to him at that very moment had her body not been locked in the cold vice of Seymour's arms. It was obvious that the irate Seymour was doing everything in his power to drag her back into his palace while Yuna was trying her best, tooth and claw, to reach Tidus. Her heels dug into the metal floorboards and her eyes flashed with the unusual mix of happiness, fear, and desperation.

"TIDUS!" She wailed his name over and over, as every passing second her muscles failed her and she was dragged back a bit more.

Blood, sharp and hot, shot through Tidus' veins as Seymour gave up on the pulling battle and picked Yuna up entirely, her cry rattling the metal core of Bevelle. Not waiting for Rikku and Gippal, Tidus raced up the aisle, a surprisingly hard endeavor as the rest of the congregation was pushing in the other direction. Still, his determination was winning out, and he was making a little progress. He was the first to reach the, now empty, altar. The high priest was also gone and Tidus had a sinking feeling that Seymour would continue the ceremony inside.

He knew he should wait for Rikku and Gippal…but Tidus had done enough waiting. He'd waited for Yuna his whole life and he was tired of it. This time he was going after her.

There was an entrance behind the altar and Tidus took the steps two at a time, making a conscious effort to listen for Yuna or Seymour. His patience paid off as he heard sharp voices raised in protest from several floors down. Although the metal walls and floors were not comforting or beautiful in the least, it did help that they caught every minute sound and amplified it. With a trembling grin, Tidus jumped over whole flights of stairs, causing a clanging racket that would have startled pyreflies. With every floor he left behind, the voices became clearer and more defined.

When he reached the correct floor, Tidus could feel his heartbeat in his teeth and his hands trembled as he pulled his blue sword from his belt. Moment of truth…

The room was chilly, unusual for Spira in general, and the high-raised seats gave the implication that the chamber was used for the Bevelle courts. Standing the center of the floor was what remained of the wedding party: the wizened old priest, who looked close to death's door (most likely from nerves), Yuna, both tearful and smiling, and Seymour, who had Yuna clasped up against him as he veritably burned with rage. Tidus knew the feeling.

He sighed deeply, pointing his blade at Seymour. "It's over Maester. Let her go." Seymour glared and Tidus' short burst of patience began to run out. Quickly. His knuckles shook on the hilt. "Let go of Yuna."

Seymour ignored Tidus and turned his irate gaze on the priest. "The ceremony is over, correct? We are now officially married, yes?" Tidus felt his heart go cold.

The priest shuddered. "Yes. You are now officially wed to the Lady Yuna. But why-?" Seymour did not let the poor man finish his question, as he moved forward (with Yuna still clenched up against him) and appeared to punch the priest in his stomach. It wasn't until Yuna began to scream bloody murder, that Tidus realized bloody murder was exactly what had just gone on.

As Seymour moved back, the priest crumpled to the ground, his white and gold robes slowly being consumed by a larger and larger patch of crimson. Seymour did not bother to hide his weapon as he calmly wiped it on the carpet, cleansing it of blood. When he looked to Tidus again, his icy composure was back although red rivulets were streaming down his spidery hands.

Reason failed Tidus as he looked down at the dead priest. "Why…?"

"What horror." He replied. "On my wedding day, the Al-Bhed launched a terrorist attack on Bevelle aided by none other than Lady Yuna's bodyguard, who was driven mad by jealousy. In your blind rage, you attempted to kill both myself and Yuna, but this brave man gave his life to thwart your plan. He will have a hero's burial, no doubt."

Yuna's eyes flashed with fury, even as tears ran down her cheeks. "I will never back your story up! I'll tell them everything! From the beginning." The threat hung heavy in her voice and Seymour looked surprised at his docile bride's ferocity.

He smirked at her. With a motion even Tidus could not keep up with, Seymour pulled something and there was the sound of cloth ripping. The expression on Yuna's face went instantaneously from fight to fear. Her fury evaporated in seconds and she was terrified as the top of her white dress gaped low at her chest.

Even as Seymour spoke to Yuna, his gaze was on Tidus. "I can make it impossible for you to talk. I promised you something when we were children, remember Yuna? And now that we're wed I can make it a reality. Do you mind that Tidus is here?"

Yuna's bottom lip trembled and she hugged herself, trying desperately to shield her body from whatever torture lay in store. Tidus was tired of it. He felt helpless as a child in the face of such a thing and his sword dropped from his hand. It hit the ground with a metallic clang.

"Enough." He sighed desperately. "Please… just let her go." His pride, his anger…they were nothing in comparison to her safety.

Seymour grinned. "So her safety is the price I must pay for your compliance? This is all too easy, Tidus! I expected more from you." Yuna whimpered softly as Seymour gripped her closer and Tidus wanted so badly to give up.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he always knew that Seymour would win the battle, and now it seemed obvious. His influence was too much. He would spin his elaborate lie and the people of Spira would lap it up because it was such a fantastic story. Seymour could fabricate the evidence, find all the necessary people to back his claims and even if he had been drenched in the blood of the priest and Kinoc, everyone would believe the gilded words that came from his twisted and cruel mind. And if Tidus didn't do something in that instant he feared Seymour would rape Yuna right in front of him.

"Just…stop all of this. No one else has to get hurt…"

A stroke of pity flashed in Seymour's dark eyes. "I'm afraid…it's too late for that." Yuna screamed as Seymour's hands shot into her dress and Tidus was scrambling to do something, anything, when the walls practically shook from the noise.

"YOU TWISTED, CRUEL, SPIDER-HANDED, MURDEROUS SONOFABITCH!" A green and gold blur streaked past flabbergasted Tidus and the rubber heel of Rikku's boot connected firmly with Maester Seymour's forehead.

Yuna took the opportunity to wrench free from his spidery grip and race forward. Tidus caught her securely in his arms and he felt at peace, truly at peace, for the first time in months. He buried his nose in her brown hair, reveling in the smell of hibiscus that wafted from her soft body. She took big handfuls of his shirt and pressed her lips softly above his heart. No words were even needed.

Tidus was so absorbed in Yuna that he almost didn't notice the chaos around them. Almost.

Gippal came huffing and puffing after the irate Rikku, looking as though he had taken a beating from pushing through the crowds. He rushed forward to attempt to pry Rikku away, as she seemed intent on beating Seymour into unconsciousness. An adjoining door was blasted almost off of its' hinges and three more people stormed into the chamber.

At the head of the group was a woman with spiked gray hair and crimson eyes that flashed with all the softness of a stone wall. She was outfitted all in black leather and an enormous sword was slung across her back. She was obviously a no-nonsense type of woman. After her came a man with glasses and ridiculously styled brown hair, and a small, thin boy with dark skin and white hair. Both of them were sweaty and stained with soot, as opposed to their female companion, who was clean and poised. Gippal brightened at the sight of them.

Yuna also looked up, most of her tears gone, having been wiped on Tidus' chest.

"Rikku!" Barked the crimson-eyed demoness, twisting her hand around the handle of her sword. "Cease and desist."

Rikku looked up, her fist coiled to send another punch. "As you say, Paine." She punched Seymour's swelling face once more before moving back to Gippal, a look of victory in her green eyes. "Sorry. I thought he might need one more hit."

Paine shrugged. "Perfectly understandable." She clicked her black heels before striding over to Seymour. Although seemingly apathetic, Tidus saw a spark of red disgust in her eyes as she glared down at him. "Lord Maester Seymour Guado, I am Commander Paine of the Crimson Squad Detective and Protection Services. Based on overwhelming evidence, I am here to accuse you of assault, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment of both citizens and royalty, conspiracy to murder, murder, obstruction of justice, and conspiracy to genocide. By the issue of Lords Braska and Kinoc I am here to imprison you until our findings can be shown in front of a Spiran court."

Seymour looked as though he wished to protest, but when he opened his cracked lips, only a stream of blood came oozing out. Paine clearly displayed her disgust then.

"Baralai. Nooj." She addressed her subordinates. "Get this trash out of my sight."

As the two men moved forward, Paine turned her attentions to Rikku, Gippal, and Tidus and Yuna, who were still melded to each other at the hips. Paine inclined her head to Yuna out of deference.

"My lady. Our Crimson Squad has long owed favors to the Al-Bhed. It is with honor that we serve you and your cousin, and my only request is that you forgive us for our late arrival…"

"The honor is mine." Yuna said, her voice a little soft. She clutched the baggy front of her wedding dress, as there was a long tear down the back. "Without you, I fear that a crisis could not have been avoided…"

"The crowd should be clearing upstairs soon." Paine replied stoically. "Once the madness quells, we can make an official statement and begin the inquiry. Until then, milady, I imagine the rest of your group, including your father will be searching for you most fervently."

"We can go find Lord Braska." Gippal volunteered, taking Rikku by her non-bloodied hand. "It seems that you, Baralai and Nooj can handle the crime scene." He looked sadly to the poor High Priest, whose skin was now gray and cold. Paine nodded in assent.

As Rikku and Gippal set back towards the steps up to open air, Paine turned her attention to the body.

"I will be recording this on a sphere and nothing can be touched. If the two of you don't mind so terribly-."

Tidus scooped Yuna up into his arms, and rather than protesting, she latched onto him with no complaint. "Not at all. We have a lot to talk about as well, it seems." Uncaring of his audience, he kissed Yuna on the side of the cheek.

Paine hardly batted an eyelash. "If you go out of the west side exit, you will reach a small set of living quarters. I imagine that it will suit your purposes."

Tidus nodded and set off for the dormitories. He and Yuna did not speak the entire time. Even as they were passed by an entire squadron of guards, a cluster of high priests and lords, and even one of Seymour's advisors, neither of them spoke a word to one another until they reached the first empty room Tidus could find.

Once inside, he set Yuna on the edge of the bed and instantly collapsed to his knees. He felt Yuna's cool hands on the sides of his cheeks, and found, to his immense surprise, that he was crying. Very gently, he took Yuna's hands and kissed her cold, trembling palms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Yuna. So sorry…"

He buried his face against her knees. He knew he had loved her before, but it had never been to this extent. He had been helpless to save her and never had he felt fear so acute. He was still terrified, and the tears came.

He heard her breath hitch and she pushed her face into his hair, cool tears hitting his scalp. They held each other, both sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you."

Tidus did not know if the words came from him or from Yuna.

It didn't really matter.


	9. You Are Synonymous With Paradise

**Author's Note: **I feel bad about neglecting this story for so long, but I swear I will finish this. I'm bound and determined. There will probably be one more chapter after this, but you can pretty much guarantee a happy ending here.

**Chapter IX: You Are Synonymous With Paradise **

The next few weeks flew by in a blur, even for Tidus, who was basically at the center of attention. He didn't eat, barely slept, but through it all, he would not release Yuna's hand. Every moment, except for bathroom needs, was spent together; Tidus even slept with Yuna against his chest. No one would dare to try and separate them, not even Lord Braska or Jecht.

Yuna, on her part, remained stony and quiet, even during Seymour's trial. Set in the same atrium where the Crimson Squad had rescued them, it was a bitter recollection. Even though the carpet had been changed, Tidus still could recall the horror of the dead priest, lying beneath the wooden arched. As one of the star witnesses, Yuna took the stand and answered every question posed from the High Lords with iron resolve. Tidus admired her; when he took the stand, he could not keep the ire from creeping into his voice as he recounted the events prior. He did not relax, truly relax, until Commander Paine herself read the guilty sentence and a near-catatonic Maester Seymour was lead away in chains, never to return.

Of course the good people of Bevelle heard nothing of their leaders' transgressions. The High Lords all begged those involved to keep the scandal quiet and maintain the fragile peace, so rumors were spread that Maester Seymour was quietly stepping down from his position, while his engagement to Yuna was broken. It made Tidus angry, but he too only wanted peace.

But even as justice was served, even as they left the mechanic city of Bevelle and reached the familiar shores of Besaid, Yuna spoke not a word. Even as the mysterious Crimson Squad and a tearful Rikku left the island, Yuna stood in silence, Tidus' hands clamped in hers.

For almost two months after her disastrous second wedding, Lady Yuna did not speak to anyone.

Tidus knew this as a fact, as he still spent every waking moment with her. Everyone else, even Lulu, was highly concerned, and Lord Braska paraded several doctors in front of Yuna (and Tidus), but all of them proclaimed that she was in perfect health and could talk at any time. Tidus had known that all along and simply let her do as she liked while he held one-sided conversations with her. Honestly, her eyes were more expressive than anything as crude as words. They managed to communicate just fine.

Two and a half months later, Tidus was helping Yuna decorate her chambers, by hanging new gauzy curtains over her windows.

"Personally, I thought that the violet curtains were a little too dark for your room. I'm glad you went with the green and blue." He clipped the fabric into place and leaned back to admire his handiwork as Yuna's new curtains floated lazily in the afternoon breeze. "My old man expects everyone's house to be a _crypt_. I'm glad you don't have the same taste in décor, or I might worry about my father replacing me."

Yuna laughed, the sound light as bells, as Tidus clambered back down the ladder.

"And though my father does possess a certain charm with those of the fairer sex, I know from experience that he has all the delicacy of a brick and the aesthetics of a blind dog."

Yuna laughed louder and Tidus became simultaneously tickled and emboldened by her good humor.

He continued climbing down the rungs of the ladder with increased vivacity. "If I ever turn out like my old man, you'll tell me right? The moment I start waking up at five and boarding up the windows, I give you permission to hit me."

He skipped over the last two steps entirely, jumping to the floor. When he turned Yuna was right behind him. She grinned widely; she had only started smiling a few weeks ago, and Tidus was glad to see its' return. She balanced up on her tiptoes so that she could see him eye-to-eye.

"Tidus." She said, and the familiar sound of her voice made him feel golden and warm. "Thank you…for hanging my drapes."

If it had been anyone other than Tidus, they probably would have exclaimed, embraced Yuna, and promptly run through the halls proclaiming the joyous news to everyone in Besaid. But it was Tidus who heard her speak, and he had been communicating with her for the better part of two months. All she had done was to put her thoughts into words. He grinned.

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go walk on the beach?"

It had become a daily staple for the two of them, and Yuna agreed without a moments' hesitation. She took Tidus' outstretched hand and the two of them walked down the halls, conversing quietly. Servants dropped whatever they were holding when they heard Yuna's soft voice in the halls. No doubt by the time they returned, there would be a crowd waiting for them, ready to hear Lady Yuna's voice.

"Why didn't you speak for so long?" He asked as they walked down the path behind her estate. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I wasn't worried or anything, I was just wondering…"

"It's complicated." Yuna began as they stepped on the familiar white sand. "I don't know if I could even explain it…"

Tidus squeezed her hand. "Well…I may not be the smartest guy, but I'll try my best to keep up."

"Oh, Tidus I just wanted to scream." She sighed, an edge to her words. "I wanted to tell everyone how horrible and awful he was. I didn't want to stay quiet about what he'd done, but everyone was telling me that I shouldn't say anything, to preserve the peace." She was in a rant now, two months worth of words spilling from her mouth faster than usual. "'What about _my _peace?' I thought, 'It's been shattered, ripped apart, and no one will know or care what I've been through, just to keep people quiet'. I felt so alone in that thought, really, even though I smiled and agreed, like usual. Gentle, submissive me…"

Her cheeks were flaming red and Tidus might have been worried at any other point in time, but he let her get it all out. "The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. And I couldn't even place the anger. The people of Bevelle are innocent and Seymour had already received his punishment, so I couldn't direct my anger toward them; nor could I blame you or my father or Wakka and Lulu, Rikku or the Crimson Squad, when all any of you had done was out of love for me. No, I had all this anger I didn't know what to do with it. I'd never been so upset before in all my life. I realized that sooner or later I'd snap at someone and hurt them with all my feelings, so I decided that I wouldn't speak until I came to terms with the past and got my feelings to calm.

When I saw you today, helping me and talking to me when I wasn't giving you anything in return, I realized that you would have been there regardless of whether or not I was angry with you. At least if I had been furious or upset with you, I would have been giving you something. But I didn't. I didn't give you anything and yet you continued to shower me with more affection than I ever deserved. I'm only sorry it took me so long to realize how much I do…love having you with me."

He let her compose herself before he launched into what he wanted to say. "You don't have to be perfect in front of me. We've been friends for _years_ now, and I know you're not a perfect little lady. As I recall, you had a penchant for throwing mud." She laughed. "None of this is anyone's fault…except for _his_, and it's natural that you'd be upset. You don't have to hold back for me. I want to see you. Every emotion, even the bad ones. I…"

She looked at him at just about the perfect moment. The setting sun glistened in her eyes, turning them from the normal blue and green to orangey-pink with blue-green flashes, and her smile was warm and thankful. Now. It had to happen now.

Tidus felt his heartbeat thrumming in every part of his body, from his teeth to his fingertips and feet. He had to take several breaths and swallow before he could even think of beginning to speak. His hands trembled as they took Yuna's in his own. She looked panicked, but he calmed her with a nervous smile.

"I also…have something else to tell you. You know a few days before we left Bevelle, the High Priests came to me to buy my silence as well. Like you said, they didn't want the citizens of Bevelle to know what Seymour had done to you…to everyone, really. And while you were guilted into secrecy by the court, I wasn't, and the priests felt that even though I was a common guardian and my voice was small…I could still sway some people and create unrest. So I swore to silence in return for payment." Tidus grinned cheekily. "I am now currently the third richest person in Besaid, aside from you and your father of course."

It took Yuna a moment to process this, and she looked confused. "Wh-why would you take the money Tidus?"

He breathed deeply again. Heart on the line now. "To be honest, I never would have spoken of these events again. I would have given them my word to never tell a soul, unless you asked me to speak. I took the money because…I wanted to stand on equal footing with you." He scuffed his boots in the sand. "I know I don't have…any fancy titles or land or even a good personality, but…I love you."

He almost couldn't bear to look at her reaction.

"You…love me?" She asked, and he saw her bare feet move closer to him.

"I do." He choked. "And…" His shuddering legs were more than happy to collapse to her feet in the sand, as he pressed each of her beloved hands to his lips. "Would you still be willing to paddle away with me in that little boat? Just the two of us?"

She laughed a watery laugh and her hands began to quiver. Tidus could not bear to look up at her. "Is this your idea of a proposal, Tidus? I should warn you, my last two fiancées met an untimely fate."

"Third time's the charm." He murmured, giving a nervous chuckle of his own. "And unlike the two previous, pompous assholes, I love you. I've loved you forever. And now that I have the means-."

She didn't let him finish whatever justification he had to offer. Her white hands slid up around his cheeks and gently tilted his head up so he was looking at her. His goddess. Tears poured freely down her cheeks and it looked as though she was barely able to keep from collapsing down next to him.

"Oh, oh. I would go with you if you were poor as dirt-."

"I _was_ poor as dirt."

"And I would have gone with you in a heartbeat then!"

"Is this a yes?" He was beginning to feel that his prior nervousness was silly.

She nodded enthusiastically, tears splattering onto his face. "Yes, yes, YES! I'll marry you now! Do you want to marry me now?" Somehow Tidus got to his feet, and before he even realized what he was doing, his body had taken control and he had lifted her into the air so that her eyes were on the same level as his. "I'll marry you this second."

"Let's not this second." He laughed, pressing his forehead up against hers. The sun seemed to be rising in his stomach he was so warm. "For one thing both of our fathers would kill me. Second…I'd like to get some things. Like your ring, and your dress, and our boat, and an…erm, house."

She blinked. "But…Tidus, you'll be _lord _of Besaid. The minute you marry me, my father's house will belong to you."

He took it in for a second. "Weird…" He could give a damn about the house or the title or the inheritance. He only wanted her.

"You love me…" She whispered happily, pulling him in even closer so that their noses were touching. Her hands rubbed his cheeks. "And I love you."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied. He set her back down on the sand, even though her arms were still around his neck and her chest was squashed up against his. "I apologize for not purchasing a ring earlier. I wanted to do this with more planning…"

"You're spontaneous." She replied. "I like that about you. Now…let's go back to the house and start planning." She had a hold of his hand and was walking him back to the village, when he stopped short in a cold sweat.

"Ah."

"What?"

"You know how I didn't really plan this? I…never really told you father about this either." Yuna laughed; Tidus was less than thrilled.

….

Thankfully, Lord Braska was beside himself with glee when he heard the news that his cherished, only daughter would be marrying a nouveau-riche commoner who had basically grown up alongside her. Tidus' palms were clammy with sweat by the end of the exchange (as Jecht was glaring at him as well) but Yuna, bless her dear heart, kept a grip on his hand the whole time.

"Excellent!" Braska embraced the two of them and Tidus relaxed. "I wouldn't wish it any other way. The fool I am, I should have done so from the start, picking a boy I know well. You'll treat her right; I know it, Tidus."

"You are…too kind." Tidus said in embarrassment. He had never been praised so lavishly before.

"Jecht! Come over here and give us a hug!" Braska seemed nearly drunk with joy.

"I would rather die." Jecht replied sourly.

"What a grumpy grandfather he'll make." Braska joked and both Yuna and Tidus flushed red at the thought. "But this is _marvelous_! We'll have to send out invitations quickly and-."

"Daddy," Yuna was still slightly crimson about the cheeks and ears as she spoke. "We only want a few people there. You, Jecht, Uncle Cid, Rikku, Brother, the Crimson Squad, Kimahri, Auron, and Wakka and Lulu." She ticked them off on her fingers; the incongruous wedding party she'd always wanted. "And I'd like to have it on our beach. No huge crowds, no fanfare. Just…us."

She looked shy, as though Braska would be opposed to having such a small affair. On the contrary, he looked absolutely thrilled. "Naturally. Whatever you want, Yuna. It's your decision after all."

She beamed up at him and Braska embraced the two of them again, this time Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka coming down to join in the hug. Auron, meanwhile, seemed insistent on teasing Jecht.

"Despite your best efforts, they managed to end up together." Auron noted, sounding substantially pleased.

Jecht scratched his wild, dark hair scowling as they walked toward the group. "Well…" He noticed Tidus listening in and winked one red eye. "I guess he was tougher than I gave him credit for."

Tidus grinned at his old man before kissing the crown of Yuna's head.


	10. Caution to the Wind

** Author's Note: **I have no excuse for being late; sorry I'm such a bad updater, but thanks for sticking with this story. It WILL be finished. Ready for a wedding?

**Chapter X: Caution to the Wind**

Tidus wiggled his toes in the white sand and was promptly smacked upside the head by his father. Tidus saw stars and nearly tipped over into the sandbank before turning back to glare at his old man. Jecht returned the glare; even though it was his only son's wedding day, Jecht refused for it to be treated differently than any other day. He hadn't even seen fit to wear a shirt or shave.

"Dare I ask what that was for?" Tidus asked, his head throbbing. He was wearing his only set of dress clothes, but the shoes no longer fit his feet, so he had chosen to go barefoot.

"Don't fidget." Jecht snarled.

Tidus' wedding was a small one. His guests included the Crimson Squad, Rikku and her family, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Auron, Lord Braska, and Jecht. As the parents of the bride and groom, Jecht and Braska stood at the head of the small congregation to give their children away. Tidus stood beside them, waiting for Yuna. It was still dark outside.

In Spiran tradition, it was considered lucky for the bride and groom to meet at sunrise and Tidus found his eyes glued to the horizon more often than not. Even Rikku was completely silent, so the only sound was the rhythmic tide. Tidus dug his feet deeper into the sand.

As soon as the slightest tinge of pinkish-orange hit where the sea and the sky merged, the torches set up in a circle around the congregation lit with a crackling fire. Tidus' heart skipped a beat. He felt the heat as the horizon behind him slowly became brighter and brighter…or maybe it was just the heat emanating from his body. He felt as though he might burst into flames.

It happened as if by magic. In the western darkness still touched by night, there was a whisper of movement, and the elderly Yevon priest walked out of the shadows, appearing literally out of nowhere. And following him, white and delicate and perfect as those lilies that bloomed in the night, was his Yuna. Her smile showed him that they were both in tandem: nervous, blissful, and disbelieving all in one moment. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he heard a sniff from his old man.

The two of them walked slowly, for it was custom that the bride and groom join hands exactly as night and day touched. Normally Tidus would be bouncing with impatience, but he was so awed by his angelic bride, that he could barely move.

Strands of tiny white flowers were roped around her head and neck and she held white hibiscus in her hands. Her dress was also like a flower, with the white skirts layered like rose petals and white ribbons were tied around her bare ankles. The Yevon faith did not necessarily believe in angels, but there was no other way to describe her. She was an angel.

Tidus could not keep the wide, goofy grin off of his face, and Yuna returned her (much cuter) version.

They reached each other at the perfect time. As Yuna reached out her hands for him, Tidus was in the light of the sun and she was still in the shadows of the night. As soon as his hand clasped around hers, the both of them were bathed in light as the sun rose up higher in the sky. He rubbed her hands with his thumbs; they seemed a little cold to him.

"Ready?" She whispered, squeezing his hands in reply.

"Ready." He replied.

The Yevon priest opened the dusty old tome in his hands as Tidus and Yuna turned to face the sun. He began to recite ancient verses, a practice that would have normally bored Tidus to tears, but now he was intent to hold every word. These ancient verses were contacting the aeons, the Farplane, and Spira itself, telling the entire planet that Tidus and Yuna were about to become partners. It gave him such unspeakable joy, that he stood at rapt attention. Even when the torches' fire flared from orange to blue to silver, he didn't flinch and neither did Yuna. Their hands were locked around each other.

The priest of Yevon snapped the book closed, causing nearly everyone in attendance to jump; apparently, they had also been just as transfixed.

"Now," the elderly priest said, with a smile, "Is there anything you would like to say to one another, before the deed is completed?"

Yuna turned to face him and Tidus was once again struck by just how…beautiful she really was. Words failed him. But they didn't fail Yuna. She took two steps toward him so that their chests were almost touching and buried her toes in the sand to match his. Slowly, she lifted her arms up around his neck and pulled his head down so that her lips were directly next to his left ear.

Her cool breath tickled his ear.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Tidus couldn't wait a second longer. Before anyone in attendance could process what should have happened next, Tidus swept Yuna up in his arms, lifting her completely out of the sand and into the air. She grabbed two giant fistfuls of his gold hair, knowing what was about to happen, and pulled his face towards hers. The torches blazed up in indescribable colors sending multicolored sparks shooting into the sky as Tidus and Yuna took the wedding into their own hands. Their lips met with switched passion: Yuna crushed her lips up against his, while Tidus brushed his as lightly as he could.

The priest threw his hands up the air, perhaps realizing that he was no longer in control of the event and Jecht rolled his crimson eyes in disbelief. However, everyone else in the audience was touched and began to clap as loudly as they could.

When Tidus finally set his widely grinning bride on the ground, the tiny assembly was crowded around him, Brother attempting to beat him to death, thinly disguised as a simple pat on the back. Lord Braska had an embrace for his daughter and his son-in-law, but Jecht could only manage a one-armed hug for Yuna and a clap on the shoulder for his son. Tidus expected nothing less.

When the well wishing died down slightly, Rikku bounced up into the forefront of the group.

"Are you ready for your gifts?" She asked, squeezing Tidus and Yuna's hands. "I'm so excited for you to see them!"

Truthfully Tidus wanted to wish all of the guests a good life and escape with Yuna to…anywhere really. Just so long as it was the two of them. But he decided to be gracious and patient on his wedding day, and ruffled Rikku's wild golden hair.

"Sure thing."

Rikku got a strange glint in her already wild green eyes and turned back to rest of the wedding guests. Deftly, she fished Gippal out of the crowd and began dragging him down the jetty; perhaps realizing her intent, the rest of the wedding party began to follow her. Tidus shrugged and took hold of Yuna's hand.

"She's a wild one isn't she?" Yuna said, tickled by her cousin's obvious excitement. "I'm honestly a little worried about what they got us. I told everyone that we didn't need gifts." Tidus had also been worried about that bit; had their wedding been public, he and Yuna feared that they would be overwhelmed by pointless, expensive gifts. Still, his curiosity was piqued.

Tidus felt his jaw drop as he rounded the corner and Yuna began to laugh.

"How the hell did you know?" Tidus gasped.

It was a small sailing boat; made from light, smooth wood, with soft, silken blue sails and suns, moons, and stars carved on the hull. It was the perfect size for two or three people and Tidus could see provisions stacked on the deck. This was it. The boat he and Yuna would sail away in. They would see the world together, just the two of them.

Yuna also seemed to remember as she pressed her hands to her mouth and laughed in nervous excitement.

"How the hell did you know?" Tidus repeated, to everyone, although his gaze was focused firmly on Rikku. She definitely had a hand in this, because she was beaming like a fool.

Rikku scuffed her bare feet through the white sand. "Erm…remember that night when you couldn't find me, Tidus? When you and Yuna were walking alone on the beach and talking?" Tidus and Yuna looked at each other in silent shock, both of them blushing up to their hairlines as they recalled the intimate nature of the conversation that had taken place. Rikku continued, looking very sheepish. "I was erm…listening in the bushes when I heard something about the two of you wanting to sail away together." Tidus clenched his teeth to keep a groan from escaping, but Yuna looked to be on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"Anyway," Rikku continued, undaunted. "I thought the two of you were just being silly, until I heard you were engaged, and I sort of remembered. I explained to everyone this dream of yours-of sailing off into the sunset…I mean, well, I guess it's _sunrise_-but, anyway we all chipped in and…are you angry with me?"

Her expression looked sadly apologetic, but Tidus could see the smile hidden in the green spiral of her eyes.

"I'm angry." Tidus said at the exact same time that Yuna dashed forward and threw her arms around her cousin.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, leaning back so that she could kiss each of Rikku's dimples. Rikku beamed and Yuna looked back to Tidus; her smile was such that, Tidus felt his annoyance die down. "It's just like I imagined!" Her smile was so infectious that even stoic Jecht and Paine cracked a grin. "When are we leaving?"

Wakka scratched his red hair before (not so subtly) putting his arm around Lulu's shoulder. She glanced at it once, perhaps considering flicking him away, but decided against it. "Me and the guardians, we already loaded 'er up last night. You two can leave whenever you like. There's enough in there to get you to the bottom of the map and back."

Yuna walked back over to Tidus and nudged her way back into his arms. She was visibly moved, a little mist forming in both of her eyes. "I'm…I'm so thankful. For what all of you have done. Thank you."

Tidus shrugged when all eyes turned to him. "If she's happy, then…so am I."

Rikku nearly knocked Gippal over, she moved so quickly to grab the two of them. "Well come on then! I know you both aren't big fans of parties! If you start now, you'll be halfway to Luca by evening."

"Wait, wait!" Tidus brushed her off gently. "We should at least say goodbye first."

Theirs was an unusual wedding. Usually half of Spira would be invited and the festivities would last for days. The bride and groom would not be alone for at least three days. But Tidus and Yuna hadn't wanted that. They wanted to do whatever they liked together. But Tidus had no idea when the two of them would return and he at least owed everyone the proper thanks that was due.

He and Yuna started with Cid and Brother, the latter who hugged Yuna just a few moments too long in Tidus' opinion. Luckily the same courtesy was not offered to him. The rest of the Crimson Squad was next; Baralai and Nooj both offered their sincerest of congratulations, but Commander Paine remained aloof and could only manage a one-armed hug for Yuna and a mumble of congratulations for Tidus. He was amazed at her ability not to sweat in the heat; all the love seemed to make her more uncomfortable.

Kimahri also had few words for the couple, although he did fondly stroke Yuna's cheek with one enormous paw before patting Tidus gently on the forehead. Auron, also the stoic type, forewent his usual personality and openly embraced the two.

"I wish you nothing but happiness." He said, his gravelly voice sounding a bit choked. "And remember, always follow the pyreflies when you sail. It's good luck."

"Thank you, Sir Auron," Yuna also sounded close to tears with every passing farewell.

Wakka absolutely crushed the two of them in his enormous dark arms, and he sniffed loudly as he let them go. "You be safe, you hear? And Tida, I'm expecting some little ones soon. Gotta keep things lively, ya know?"

Lulu punched him hard in the shoulder as Tidus and Yuna both turned crimson at the thought. Although her face was a perfectly controlled mask of serenity, her violet eyes danced with happiness. "Don't listen to him. Just enjoy your time together. And do have a safe journey. I will watch the horizon for you."

Lord Braska took the both of him in his arms and Yuna finally started crying a bit. Her father wiped the tears away. "I have…I will…I am very proud of you both. Be safe."

Tidus let out a deep sigh as they approached his father and Yuna rewarded him with a watery laugh. Jecht looked insulted.

"You look as though you're being forced to hug a cactuar."

"I think that would actually be preferable." Tidus replied quickly, earning him a short bark of a laugh from Jecht. Before he could even comprehend what was happening next, Jecht's dark arms shot out and crushed Tidus and Yuna up into an awkward hug; the only one Tidus could ever recall receiving from his old man.

"I'm also…oh, damn it, I'm no good at this shit…What I mean to say is, you did good kids. Tidus…you've got yourself…one hell of a wife…" Yuna was grinning widely as Jecht let her go, but he yanked Tidus back for one more bit of advice. "If you lose her, not only are you the biggest idiot in the universe, I will also kill you."

Tidus twisted his lips. "You give great compliments, old man."

"So I've been told."

Yuna let the tears flow freely as she turned to her beloved cousin. Rikku also looked to be on the verge of crying. "Rikku-."

"You are a pest." Tidus finished, and Rikku began to sob, launching herself into Tidus' open arms. He patted her tiny warm shoulders. Pesky Rikku. They owed so much to her.

"I-I'm so…happy!" Rikku sobbed, rubbing her wet cheeks on Tidus' dress shirt. "I am…b-but I don't know w-why I'm crying s-so hard…" Tidus shrugged at Yuna and continued to comfort his new cousin.

"Hey, listen." He took her face in his hands and tilted her head towards him. "We will be back before you know it. And we'll all come back and celebrate, ok?"

"Ok." Rikku bawled, the whites of her eyes turning red. "I'm s-so happy!"

Tidus laughed and kissed her on the forehead, before transferring her over to Yuna.

When almost everyone in attendance had succeeded in calming Rikku down, the entire wedding party moved to surround the boat, Tidus hopping deftly over the smooth railing. Heedless of her dress, and obviously thrilled at the coming adventure, Yuna ran into the surf, her skirts skimming the foamy water as they billowed about her ankles. She reached up her hands and Tidus caught her around the wrists, hoisting her up into the air, over the railing, right where she belonged: next to him. She grinned up at him, her cheeks flushed with excitement, and he could not help but plant another kiss on the corners of her mouth.

Lulu used her magic on shore to pull the tide in closer and everyone on the beach braced themselves on the wet sand as they pushed the wedding present into the open ocean, dress clothes be damned. The first hint of wind unfurled the silk sails; at the tops they were dark as Yuna's blue eye, before they faded into the same blue green of Tidus'. As the boat bobbed merrily in the open ocean, Yuna wove her hand through Tidus' and they turned back to look at the beach, waving with their free hands.

It was a long time before their loved ones faded into the horizon, and even longer before Besaid was no longer visible.

When it was finally just the two of them and the gentle rhythm of the ocean against the hull, finally Yuna let go of his hand. Childlike, she ran to the railing and leaned over the edge, watching the ocean race by. When Tidus joined her, she looked up mischievously.

"So…where should we go?"

Tidus bit his lip and looked up at the sky.

As if on cue, a pyrefly floated lazily in the endless blue expanse above them. Yuna saw it too. Tidus looked at her in excitement.

"Let's go?"

The breeze blew her brown hair hither and thither. "Always." She replied.

**Author's Note: **This is the end of the main story, but I'm working on an M-Rated extra chapter right now. Thanks everyone for sticking out this story with me. It only took me a year!


End file.
